Special Destinies
by gabrielsgirl
Summary: Set about five years after In the Darkness. Finished!!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

  
  


"Parker, don't forget your lunch," Renee reminded her son at the door.

"I got it, Mommy, don't worry."

"I always will," she replied, kissing him good-bye. Gabriel herded the five kids out to the car and waved to his wife. He dropped Amie, Aidan, Allanah, and Parker at the large elementary school. Then, he drove Amie to the smaller middle school.

When he arrived home, he saw Renee sitting by the window. He chuckled to himself as he walked into the house. "Renee, he's going to be fine. You can't worry all day."

She smiled at him. "I won't, Gabe. Not all day. He'll be home in the afternoon." She sighed. "It's his first day of school. My baby is growing up too fast."

"Isn't that what your mom always said about you?" Gabriel grinned at her.

"Yeah," Renee returned his smile. "She did." She stood up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Since the kids are at school now," she let the suggestion hang in the air.

He grinned again and began backing her to the stairs. Her hands slid under his jacket, removing it and letting it fall to the stairs as they climbed them. Gabriel kissed her neck, making his way up to her ear. They finally reached the top of the stairs and their bedroom. They fell to the bed, and Renee pulled Gabriel's shirt away from his body while he pulled hers over her head. His hands traveled down her sides, caressing the soft feel of her skin. Their lips met as his fingers blindly fumbled with the button on her jeans. Inch by inch, he pulled them down her legs.

*******

Jake looked up from his desk as his boss approached. He let out a groan when he saw the pile of papers in the older man's hands. "Not more paperwork," he grumbled.

"Sorry, McCarty," his boss apologized.

"My job," Jake said. "Was just hoping to get a chance to have lunch with my wife."

"Take a break at noon then. You've worked harder in the last three months since you were transferred here then some of our agents have in the last three years. Paperwork will still be here when you get back."

"Thank you, sir."

"No problem, McCarty. glad you left the beaches to return to the city. Too bad about your bum knee."

"I agree, sir."

"Well, keep working."

Jake sighed then opened one of the files on his desk.

*******

"Amie Bowman," the teacher called, checking attendance.

Amie glanced up from the book she was reading. "Here."

The teacher nodded at her new student then continued down the list. They went over the classroom rules and consequences for breaking them. Then, Mrs. Silvers handed out math books to each of the students. After teaching a short lesson, she turned them loose for a half hour of sustained silent reading.

When only ten minutes remained, Mrs. Silvers glanced around at the room. Amie just sat at her desk, her book closed. The teacher walked over to her and bent beside the desk. "Miss Bowman, this is sustained silent reading. Why are you not reading?"

"I finished the book," Amie whispered in reply.

The teacher looked shocked. She had seen Amie reading the first page of that book first thing in the morning, and it didn't appear to be a short book for an eight-year-old. "How can you be finished?"

Amie shrugged. "It was a simple book."

'She must be a very bright child,' Mrs. Silvers thought to herself as she returned to her desk.

*******

Mrs. Asur looked over her class of new first graders. She began taking role, but stopped when she came to two names. 'Oh no,' she thought to herself. 'Not twins.'

"Aidan Bowman," she called hesitantly.

He glanced up at her. "Here."

'Well, he doesn't seem too bad.' "Allanah Bowman."

"Here."

'At least they're not identical.' Once she finished taking role, she pointed to a list above the chalkboard. "Those are the classroom rules. "Can someone read the first one?"

"Don't talk unless called on," Aidan read.

"Thank you, Aidan. Now will you please follow that one."

Aidan looked down at his desk as his cheeks grew red. The teacher called on some other students to finish reading the rules. When they finished, Mrs. Asur wrote five words on the chalkboard then handed each of the students a small notebook.

"These are your spelling words for the week. Write them down in the notebook and memorize them."

She let the students talk for a while. Aidan turned around to face Allanah. After a few minutes, their conversation was broken up by a young blond haired boy. "I'm better than you," he told Aidan.

"At what?" The young boy asked quietly.

"Everything."

"Not everything."

"Name one thing."

"Being me."

It took the boy a moment to understand what Aidan meant. Then, he scowled. "You're not funny."

"I wasn't trying to be," Aidan replied, his face serious.

Frustrated at not getting the reaction he wanted, the boy returned to his seat. Aidan giggled, and Allanah smiled at her brother. "I was gonna hit him for you."

Mrs. Asur watched the twins. 'I think I'd better ask the kindergarten teacher about them.'

*******

"Parker Bowman?"

"H-here," Parker stuttered. Only in comfortable situations could hide the stutter.

"Rebecca McBride?"

"Here."

The teacher paused before calling the next name. Did she always have to have the kids from these families. Well, maybe he wouldn't be like his sister.

"Ian Nottingham?"

"Here."

Mrs. Eron finished taking role then gave each of her students a piece of paper and a pencil. "Everyone, please print your name on the top of the paper."

Parker wrapped his fingers around the pencil and started writing. The teacher came over to his desk to correct him. "Parker, that is not how you hold a pencil. Hold it with these fingers, not in your fist."

Parker tried holding it the right way, but it fell out of his fingers. "I-I c-c-can't," he stuttered.

"Yes, you can. Just try. You can't give up after the first try."

Parker concentrated on the pencil, but it wouldn't stay in his fingers. When Mrs. Eron walked away, he held it in his fist again. She returned a few minutes later and shook her head. "Parker, I thought I told you not to hold it like that."

"Y-y-you d-did."

"Then why aren't you holding it the correct way?"

Parker didn't answer this time. He just shrugged. Realizing she wasn't going to get through to him, she moved on to another student.

An hour later, Mrs. Eron let them outside for recess. Parker walked to the corner of the fenced-in playground and sat down. Ian and Rebecca followed him. They weren't alone for long. A ball came flying at them, and only Ian's quick reactions kept it from hitting Parker. A boy ran over to them to get the ball.

Once Ian had handed it back, the boy asked, "Wanna play with us?"

Parker hesitated for a moment then shrugged. "Sh-sure."

He ran toward the field where the boy had been playing. Halfway there, his right foot caught on his left ankle, and he sprawled to the ground. The other boy laughed. "Never mind. You're too clumsy. Can't even run," he muttered as he walked away.

Parker sat on the ground and hung his head. He didn't even hear his friends walk up behind him. "Parker," Rebecca said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Don't pay attention to him. He's stupid."

Rebecca and Ian helped him to his feet and they walked back to where they had been.

*******

Mrs. Cinyan looked over the attendance sheet for her first graders. 'Josiah McBride and Carina Nottingham.' She had been warned about them. Mrs. Eron, the kindergarten teacher had told her, "Those two aren't bad, if they are isolated together. They're cousins, and I would not even try to separate them. The McBride boy is very smart and friendly, but he is also incredibly stubborn. And that's not always a good thing. If he even thinks someone's being mean to his cousin, you will have a fight on your hands. He's very protective. Just be glad you don't have the twins as well. You'd really have your hands full then."

"What about Carina Nottingham? She can't be too bad."

"She's quiet, but like her cousin's stubbornness, that's not always good. She doesn't seem to get along with the other kids very well. Except for Josiah, and the Bowman twins."

Mrs. Cinyan thought over that conversation as she looked at the young boy with short red hair and the little girl with curly black hair hanging below her shoulders. 'They don't seem too bad. Maybe she was wrong.'

A boy, about twice the size of J.J.'s small frame, started yanking on Carina's hair. "Leave her alone," J.J. told him. The boy ignored him. J.J. grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled his arm away from his cousin. "I said to leave her alone. Listen next time."

"I could have done that myself," Carina said, smiling at her cousin.

"Well, I did it for you."

'Okay," Mrs. Cinyan thought. 'Maybe I was wrong.'

When the kids were let out for recess, she went to talk to the other first grade teacher. She wasn't in her room. Mrs. Cinyan walked to the kindergarten room. Mrs. Asur was there talking to Mrs. Eron.

"You had Aidan and Allanah Bowman in class last year, right?"

"Yeah."

"What can you tell me about them?"

"Where to start? Where to start? Well, Aidan has a temper. Doesn't always act on it, but it's there. He smart. Sometimes too smart for a kid. Doesn't really play with the other kids, mainly just his sister and the McBride and Nottingham kids. And he's stubborn. So is his sister. She's the one who will ask all the questions. She has a temper too, and she will act on it. I have their younger brother this year."

"What's he like?"

"Haven't decided yet. Seems like a nice kid, but withdrawn. Can't seem to listen either. Don't know if he's just nervous or stupid."

Both of the first grade teachers gasped at her last statement. "What? Some are. They don't seem to learn no matter how many times you try to get something through their thick skulls."

A small voice interrupted them. "Mrs. Er-eron."

She spun around. "What is it, Parker?"

"M-my m-m-mommy t-told me t-to t-t-tell y-you b-b-before I leave. M-my A-aunt D-d-dakota i-is h-h-here." He looked at the floor, embarrassed it took him so long to say two sentences.

"Okay, Parker."

Once he left the room, she turned back to the other teachers. "See what I mean. He can't even talk."

The other teachers were appalled at her callousness. "He has a speech impediment," Mrs. Asur stuck up for him. "Some kids do." She turned and walked out of the room. Mrs. Cinyan followed her.

*******

Niamh ran over to the picnic tables when she saw Amie sitting there. "How was your morning?" She asked, sliding onto the bench.

Amie shrugged. "All right. Teacher couldn't believe I'd finished a book. How about you?"

"It was good. Different from my old school. This is a lot bigger. There's two empty swings over there. Let's go!"

They ran over to the swings and jumped on two. After a while, Niamh asked, "Do you want to come to my house tonight?"

"If I can. I have to practice with Uncle Ian tonight.

"What do you do?"

"Learn."

"What though?"

"Meditation, balance, fighting."

"Why?"

"They think I need to know it." Amie shrugged.

They played on the swings until one of the teachers blew a whistle for them to come inside.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


"How was your first day of school?" Renee asked Parker while she made a snack for him. When he didn't answer, she turned and looked at him. "Did something happen?"

He shrugged. "Kids m-made fun of m-me. T-teacher h-hates me."

"I don't think she hates you, Parker."

He nodded his head. "Y-yes, she does. I h-heard her t-telling other t-teachers. Said I wasss st-stupid."

Renee's eyes burned with fury. "Go down and see your dad." Once she made sure he got down the stairs without falling, she hurried out to her car and drove to the school. Pulling to a stop in front of the building, she climbed out and walked through the door.

J.J. glanced into the hallway as she passed the first grade classrooms. "Uh oh," he whispered.

"What is it?" Carina whispered back, glancing at the teacher as she wrote on the chalkboard, her back to them.

"Aunt Renee's on the prowl."

"Josiah McBride, be quiet or I will move you," the teacher threatened, turning around.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Renee knocked on the door to the kindergarten classroom. Mrs. Eron opened the door and stepped into the hallway. She noticed the open anger on Renee's face and took a breath before asking, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Renee Bowman, Parker Bowman's mother. He said you called him stupid."

Mrs. Eron took a step back and inwardly cringed. She should have known better than to unleash this woman's anger. After all, the mother of those twins couldn't be a laidback woman, and Mrs. Eron knew that, she'd met her before. "I never told him that."

"No, you told some other teachers. And he heard you. My son is not stupid." Renee's voice rose. "He has a mild form of spastic paralysis. That's what causes his stuttering and clumsiness. The doctors haven't found any treatment yet that seems to help him. We're just thankful that he doesn't have it worse. It could be much worse."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Bowman. I didn't realize."

"Well, maybe you should think about that next time you decide to judge a young boy because of something he can't control. And if I ever hear of anything like this happening again, I will make sure you lose your job for it."

Mrs. Eron watched as Renee turned and stormed out of the school. She sighed in relief when the angry woman was out of sight. 'Hell hath no fury like an angry mother.'

*******

Gabriel was waiting in the living room when Renee returned. "Where did you go?" He asked.

"Had to drop off a warning."

"Where?"

"The school."

"Renee, you cannot protect him forever."

"Gabe, his teacher called him stupid. Not to his face, but he still heard her. Gabe, this is the woman who is supposed to get him started on his education. The one to begin to guide him. And she calls him stupid. He's still in the crucial years of learning. If someone, definitely a teacher, someone he can trust, says he's stupid now, he's most likely gonna believe it for the rest of his life. I couldn't just let that slide."

"How bad did you hurt her?"

Renee laughed. "I didn't, Gabe. I just warned her. And threatened she'd lose her job if I found out she did it again."

Gabriel shook his head. That was his Renee. He didn't blame her either. He would have done the same thing if Parker had told him first. "You're too stubborn sometimes, Renee."

Her eyes rose in feigned shock. "Me? Look who's talking, Mr. Stubborn himself.

Gabriel laughed. "I'm not the one who threatened a teacher." He moved around behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You need to relax. You're too tense. You need to stop working yourself so hard. You need to stop worrying about everyone else." His fingers dug gently into her shoulders, massaging the tension out of them.

Renee sighed as her muscles relaxed. "You need to do this more often."

Gabriel kissed the back of her neck. "Just schedule an appointment."

"Hmmmm." She grinned at him. "Is tonight free? Maybe once the kids are in bed?"

Gabriel pretended to think about it. "I think I can squeeze you in then." He kissed her again. "I need to get some more work done before I pick Amie up and take her to her lesson with Ian. Parker's playing outside."

Once Gabriel had gone downstairs, Renee walked to the window and watched her son playing out in the yard. After a while, she went outside and sat down in the grass beside him. "Can I play too?"

He nodded and smiled up at her. Several minutes later he put his toy car down and climbed into Renee's lap. "I love y-you, Mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

*******

"Amie, you must stay focused."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ian. I will try harder."

Ian sighed. "Take a break, Amie. We will try again in a few minutes."

Ian walked over to Gabriel. "Is she practicing at home? If she doesn't practice, then all my teaching-"

Gabriel stopped him. "Ian, she has been practicing. Every night. She's just a little off tonight. Give her a break. She's only eight. She shouldn't be pushed too hard, too early. You'll wear her out."

"Don't you want her to be prepared? You cannot just let her gift fallow and then expect it to return when she needs it in twenty years. The Witchblade will not allow her to wield it if it feels she is incapable."

"I don't ever want her to wear the damn thing!" Gabriel realized he was yelling and lowered his voice. "I've seen how much grief it's given Sara. I don't want Amie to go through that."

"It is her destiny, Gabriel. You cannot change or stop it."

"How do you know it's her destiny, Ian. You just think that. Maybe her destiny is somehow involved with the Witchblade, but she might not be the one to wield it."

"I do know it, Gabriel."

"Trust him, Gabriel. He does speak the truth."

Gabriel felt the comforting touch of his grandfather's hand on his shoulder, even though he knew they couldn't really touch. He bent his head. 'I don't want it to be the truth though.'

"That's not your decision to make. You must relinquish some control."

Ian could tell Gabriel was communicating with his dead grandfather and took a step back.

'But she's my daughter!' He screamed in his head. 'Shouldn't I have some say in her life?'

"You do, Gabe. But you must give up some as well. Let Ian train her. He is correct, but so are you. Do not let him push her too hard. She still has some growing to do before she's ready for his level of intensity. He understands this, but is not always able to control that intensity."

Gabriel nodded his head then looked up at Ian, smiling weakly at him. "Ian, I'm sorry. I'm just being protective. You're a father now too. You know what it's like."

He nodded his head. "I did not mean to be harsh. I still carry the scars of Father's 'teachings'. Believe me, Gabriel, I will not train her like that. I will teach her the correct way. I made a promise to never turn out like him." Ian clenched his fists at his side. "I will honor that promise."

"I know you will, Ian."

Ian nodded his head and walked back over to Amie. He kneeled down beside her and asked in a gentle voice, "Do you think you can focus now?"

She nodded her head. "I will try, Uncle Ian."

After a few minutes, Ian could sense that something was wrong. "What is wrong, Amie? You can usually concentrate better than this."

She shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Are you feeling something?"

She nodded her head.

"What are you feeling?"

"Sadness. Fear. Pain." She looked up at him. "Someone's hurt, Uncle Ian."

"Concentrate on those feelings, Amie. Can you tell who it is?"

He saw her draw into herself, trying to concentrate. Gabriel saw this as well and grew concerned. He wanted to go to her, but something held him back. It was like someone physically blocked his path.

Amie gasped in fright as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Who is it, Amie?" Ian pressed.

"Uncle Danny and Aunt Caitlyn." She looked up at Ian then past him to her father, her eyes filled with fear. "Mommy's there too."

*******

Parker was sitting on the couch watching tv when Renee walked into the living room, followed by Danny and Caitlyn Taylor. He smiled at them then turned back to the show he was watching.

"Parker, I think you've had enough television for now," Renee told him. "Why don't you go play."

He nodded his head and jumped off of the couch. "Sit down," Renee told her guests. "You said you had some news."

Caitlyn nodded. "In seven months we'll have more news."

Renee caught the meaning and grinned at her friends. "Congratulations!"

Before they could thank her, the front door crashed open. Renee went to see who it was, but Danny stopped her. He didn't like the sound of the crashing door. He reached the hallway, and a fist sent him sprawling to the floor. He got to his feet, but the intruder sent him to the floor again. He groaned, but struggled to his feet one more time. Renee rushed forward, but the intruder dropped her to the floor with an uppercut to the chin. The blow stunned her.

The man grabbed Danny's arm, spinning him around and grabbing the other arm as well. Drawing a length of rope out of his coat pocket, he tied Danny's hands together and threw him to the floor. Caitlyn watched all of this from the couch, too shocked by the quick attack to move. The intruder started for her next.

Renee struggled to her feet as he moved toward her friend. He turned back to her. "Can't you just stay down?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head.

He sent a fist to her stomach then hit her in the side of the head. Lights exploded in her head. Before she could get all of her senses back, he had her hands restrained behind her back as well. Soon she joined Danny on the floor.

"Only brought enough rope for two," he said as he moved toward Caitlyn. "Guess I'll have to improvise."

Her eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape. The attacker just laughed. "Don't even think about it."

"Too late."

She climbed over the arm of the couch, but before she could take a step, he grabbed her from behind. His other hand moved up and held a drenched cloth over her mouth and nose. After a few moments, her body went limp. He carried her out to a waiting van, pushing the other two in front of him. Parker sat trembling at the top of the stairs, unnoticed.

The man pulled out of the driveway a moment before Dakota arrived from school with the kids. She wondered who it could have been, then shrugged it off. "Probably just a deliveryman for Gabe," she thought out loud. She walked onto the porch and opened the door.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  


"Hey, Renee, where are you?" Dakota called from the front door. "I brought your little demons home."

Aidan looked up at her, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. She laughed and put her hand on his head. "I'm just teasing." She called out again when she received no answer. "Renee, are you here?"

Still no answer. Renee walked further into the house, and glanced up the steps. "Parker, where's your mother?" She asked, seeing the little boy at the top of the stairs.

He ran down the stairs and wrapped his arms around her, tears sliding down his cheeks. "What is it? What's wrong?" She asked.

"M-m-m-mommy w-w-wasssss t-t-talking t-to Un-uncle D-d-danny and Aunt Cai-caitlyn." He took a breath before continuing. "M-m-man hur-hurt Un-un-uncle Da-da-danny. Th-then, h-h-he hur-hur-hurt m-m-m-mommy." Parker broke down into tears.

Dakota picked him up and carried him over to the couch. "Shhhh, Parker. It'll be fine. Your mommy will be fine."

He looked up at Dakota and asked, "D-d-did h-h-he k-k-k-kill m-m-m-mommy?"

"Of course not. No one would kill your mommy." 'At least I hope not.'

"H-he di-did s-s-s-something t-to Aunt Cai-caitlyn t-t-t-too. I d-d-don't kn-kn-know wha-what."

The door opened again, and Gabriel ran into the house. "Renee?" He called.

"Gabe." Dakota stood up from the couch and walked over to him.

Tears were threatening to flood from his eyes. "Where is she?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know, Gabe. Someone took her and Danny and Caitlyn."

"Where's Parker?"

"On the couch. He's really scared."

Gabriel ran to his son and gathered him in his arms. "Wh-wh- where's M-m-m-mommy?"

"I don't know, baby. But we'll find her. We'll find her."

"B-b-bad m-m-man t-t-took h-her."

Gabriel looked at his son. "Did you see it?"

Parker nodded his head.

"I need to call Sara."

Fifteen minutes later he hung up the phone. "Parker, we need to go see Sara and some friends." He turned to Dakota. "Can you take the kids to the house with you."

"Sure, Gabe." When she reached the door, she turned and said, "Don't worry. She will be back."

He nodded at her, tears in his eyes. Once she was gone, Gabriel took Parker out to the car, buckled him into his seat, then climbed in on the other side of the car. Turning the key in the ignition, he pulled out of the driveway.

*******

With Caitlyn slung over his shoulder, the man pushed Renee and Danny down a hallway in front of him. "Why are you doing this?" Renee asked.

"Ask him," he replied, nodding his head at Danny.

Renee glanced at the young agent. Her eyes asked the question, but he just shook his head. He glanced back at his wife, worry and fear filling his eyes.

Their captor pushed the two of them into a room then went to drop Caitlyn to the floor. Danny lunged forward, keeping his wife's head and shoulders from hitting the floor. He slid out from under her body, letting her head ease to the floor. Looking down at his unconscious wife, his eyes burned with tears.

"Maybe that'll show you I don't make idle threats," the man said.

Danny looked up at him, hatred flaming in his brown eyes. "My wife had nothing to do with this."

Vince Craig just shrugged. "She has something to do with it now."

"Bastard," Danny hissed.

Their captor's face hardened as he strode over to Danny. He sent his foot into Danny's stomach. A satisfied smirk settled on his face when Danny doubled over, groaning in pain. He walked away, tossing over his shoulder, "I will be back. And I wouldn't even think about escaping. You won't."

As soon as he left the room, Danny moved so his back was to Renee's. "Untie my hands," he said in a low voice.

She groped blindly for the rope. Finding the end, she pulled at it. Once the knot was loose, Danny pulled his hands apart. He untied Renee's hands, then went to his wife. He placed two fingers on the side of her neck and sighed with relief when he felt a pulse. He gathered her in his arms, holding her close to him. "Caitlyn, sweetie, you have to wake up. You can't do this to me. You can't leave me alone. I need you, baby. You have to stay with me." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

'I can't lose either of them,' he promised himself. They'd been trying to have a baby for the last three years, since they got married. If something happened now, they would both be devastated. And Caitlyn was his life. For so long, work had consumed his life. He wouldn't let it anymore. He left his job at work as much as he could now. But Caitlyn understood when he couldn't. When a case would hit too close to home. She understood. No one else would. He couldn't lose her. "Damn it." He didn't realize he'd said it out loud until Renee glanced at him. "Sorry," he apologized.

She forced a smile. "Don't be, Danny. And don't worry. She's gonna be fine. And your baby will be too."

She stood up and started looking around the room. Danny watched her then asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna find a way out of here. I don't care what he says. There's always a way out of every situation."

"I won't leave without her, Renee."

She turned to face him. "Neither will I, Danny. She's my friend, and I won't abandon her. Don't worry, once I find a way out of here, we'll take her with us."

They heard steps approaching the door, and Renee froze for a second. Then she sat with her back to the wall, her hands behind her. Danny didn't care. He didn't care how much their captor hurt him. It would take a fight to get him away from his wife. The door knob turned, and the door opened.

*******

"Gabe, two agents from the missing persons team are here. They're ready to question him." Sara told Gabriel as soon as they arrived at the police station. At her friend's worried expression, she added, "Don't worry. They'll be gentle with him. Get a cup of coffee or something. I'll stay with him."

She led Parker to one of the interrogation rooms where Martin Fitzgerald, Samantha Spade, and a composite artist waited. Sara knelt in front of Parker outside of the room so she was at eye level with him. "Just answer their questions, Parker. That's all you have to do, okay?"

He nodded his head.

"Okay. I'll be waiting right out here."

He looked up at her then walked into the room, jumping slightly when he heard the door close behind him. He sat in a chair at the table and looked at the two adults. "Y-you're Un-uncle D- d-d-danny's f-f-fr-friends?"

"Yes, we are," Sam replied softly.

"Y-y-you g-g-gonna f-f-find m-my m-m-m-mommy?"

"With your help, we will."

"What happened?" Martin asked, his voice lacking the softness of Samantha's.

"H-h-he h-hit Un-uncle D-d-danny." Parker threw his fist through the air to demonstrate. "M-m-mommy tried t-t-to st-st-stop h- h-him. B-b-but h-h-he hit h-her t-t-too. H-he t-t-tied th-their h-h-hands. H-h-he h-h-held s-s-something ov-over Aunt Cai-cai- caitlyn's f-f-face, and sh-sh-she f-f-fell."

"Will you stop stuttering and just tell us what happened?" Martin asked impatiently.

Samantha glared at him. "Martin, will you leave. Let me ask him the questions."

Martin stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"D-d-did I d-do s-s-s-something wr-wrong?" Parker asked, tears falling from his eyes.

"No, you didn't. He's just being a grump today. Can you tell me what this man looked like?"

"I th-think s-s-so. H-he w-wasss t-tall. St-strong."

"What about his hair? What color was it?"

"Br-br-brown. B-b-but k-k-kinda r-r-red. I-i-it ca-ca-came t-t-to h-h-his sh-shoulders."

"And his eyes?"

Parker shook his head. "I c-couldn't s-s-see."

Samantha looked at the composite artist. Then, she turned back to Parker. "Tell this man what the guy looked like. Everything you can remember. Don't worry if you can't remember everything."

Parker nodded his head. A half hour later Samantha walked out of the room with Parker. "He did a good job," she told Sara. Once Parker headed to find his father, she added. "I just hope we'll be able to find them with what he gave us."

Sara nodded in agreement. "What was up with Fitzgerald?"

Samantha shrugged. "Him and Danny have become better friends in the last few years. He's upset. And he's used to questioning adults, not kids. Doesn't realize you have to use different techniques."

"You seemed pretty good with him."

She grinned. "The product of nieces and nephews."

Gabriel lifted his son in his arms. "Did you tell them everything you knew?"

Parker nodded his head. "M-m-mommy co-come b-b-back n-now."

"Soon. They'll find her soon."

*******

Vince strode into the room and stared at Danny. "How the hell?" He didn't finish the question. Instead, he moved over to Danny, grabbing the collar of his shirt and dragging him away from his wife. Renee moved over to her friend to keep her head from hitting the hard floor. Vince glanced at her. "I'll deal with you later."

He pulled Danny to his feet, sending his fist into the young agent's stomach. He pushed him up against the wall and sent both fists into his stomach. After a few minutes, he started working on his face. Finally he let Danny fall to the ground. "Have enough yet?"

Danny struggled to his feet and spit blood on the floor. "What did you do with that boy?" He managed to ask.

Vince sent his foot into Danny's gut, causing him to gasp for breath. "Wouldn't worry about looking for him anymore." He kicked Danny again. "I warned you to lay off. But you didn't listen."

"It's my job."

Vince sent Danny sprawling to the floor with another kick. "Well, you won't have to worry about your job anymore."

"What? You're just gonna kill me." Agonizing pain filled his body, but he was angry.

Vince shrugged. "Eventually. Thought I'd wait for your wife to wake up. Let her watch and let her live with the memory of your death."

"You bas-" A hammer-like blow to his jaw stopped the comment. Danny tried to keep the darkness away, but he finally let it envelop him.

Vince turned to Renee. She bit back a scream as he advanced on her. He lifted her from the ground, and she kicked at his legs. He just laughed. None of her blows landed. Forcing her against the wall, he pushed himself against her. She could feel him through her clothes, and the thought of his body next to hers sickened her. She tried to get her knee up to where it could do the most damage, but he blocked the intended blow to his manhood.

She clawed at his face, digging away some skin and drawing blood. He screamed in pain then connected the palm of his hand to her face. Her head snapped around, and tears sprang to her eyes. She fought against him, doing anything she could to hurt him. Each time she landed an attack, he landed another blow. She would not allow another man, other than her husband, to touch her again. She would die first.

After ten minutes of struggling with each other, he threw her to the ground. "You're not worth it," he muttered. He sent the toe of his boot into her side for one final blow.

Her nose was bleeding and her bottom lip swelling. Soon both of her eyes would be black. And a bruise was forming on her jaw. Pain coursed through her stomach and across her ribs. She didn't think any were broken though. Probably just bruised. Darkness edged in on her, but she fought it off. 'Amie, I don't know if you can hear my thoughts or not, but we need help.'

*******

Gabriel looked over at Amie and saw a blank look in her eyes. He glanced frantically at Ian. "What's happening? Is she having a vision?"

Ian shook his head. "She's never had visions before, has she? Only feeling, correct?"

Gabriel nodded. "And others' thoughts."

Amie blinked and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Mom needs our help. She's hurt. Uncle Ian, you gotta help her. Uncle Danny's hurt too."

Gabriel grabbed his coat and walked out the door. Ian caught up with him easily and grabbed his arm. "You can't go after her yourself. You'll get yourself killed."

"You'd do the same thing, Ian. She's my wife, and I will find her."

Ian watched as Gabriel drove away then hurried to his car. He might be determined to save his wife, but that didn't mean he had to do it himself.

Sara stopped her bike in front of the large house a few minutes after the two men left. She stepped into the house and saw Amie. "Where's your dad?"

"He went to find Mom. Uncle Ian followed him. Mommy's hurt."

Sara grabbed Amie's hand with her right one. A vision assaulted her. A warehouse. She felt the coldness of the room. Renee on the floor, shivering. Danny and Caitlyn on the floor, both seemed to be unconscious. She sensed water nearby.

"Is your Aunt Dakota here?"

"Uh huh."

"Good. You stay here with her."

She ran out to her bike and sped away from the house.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
  


"What did we find out from the son?" Jack Malone asked his team. "A vague description," Samantha told him, showing him the composite drawing. "But it looks slightly familiar."

"A suspect from a previous case?"

Samantha stared at the picture deep in thought. "The case Danny was working on. Do we have all the people we questioned in the database?"

"The little boy and his twin sister who went missing?"

"Yeah. Samuel and Christina Penapo."

"We should."

Samantha scrolled through the list of suspects moments later. "Give me the sketch." She compared it to the face on the screen in front of her. After a moment, she said, "That's him."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"All right, let's go."

*******

Gabriel had no idea where to drive. Then, he remembered. Danny had told him about the case he was working on. Twin brother and sister kidnapped. Only two years old. They'd found the little girl's body a week later, but her brother was still missing. Danny wouldn't let the case drop. He had told Gabriel one day why.

  
  


"I was eight years old. I came home from a friend's one day to find my mom and dad in the living room, bawling their eyes out. My dad never cried. I remember the fear. I didn't want to ask what was wrong, but I still did. My brother had been taken. He'd been in his crib. My mom only left the room for a second, to check on my sister, Elena. When she got back, Enrique was gone. They found him a month later, but it was too late. They never found the man who took him. Gabe, I still see Enrique's casket being lowered into the ground every time we don't find a child in time."

Gabriel remembered Danny had been close to tears, but he was too stubborn to let them fall. He remembered Danny telling him something else. "I know this Vince Craig did it. I don't have enough evidence though. But it is him. I'm sure of it."

"Do you know where to find him?" Gabriel had asked.

"There's a building on the Hudson River near Lincoln Tunnel. That's where he most likely is."

  
  


Now Gabriel remembered this conversation and headed for that warehouse.

*******

Renee rolled to her knees, trying to ignore the pain slicing through her. She had felt a draft the last time she was looking for an escape. Now, she was determined to find it. She had to keep herself from passing out. If he came back and found her like that, she wouldn't be able to fight him.

She crawled along the wall until she came to the opposite corner of the room. She could feel a strong draft blowing through the wall. Looking at the floor, she saw a large hole already there where brick had crumbled. Her fingers dug at the crumbling brick. Small particles fell to the floor, and she kept digging.

Renee ignored her bleeding fingers and kept digging. After a while, she couldn't ignore the pain anymore. She started kicking at the brick. Soon the pain slicing through her stomach and ribs became too unbearable to ignore. She collapsed to the floor, still conscious.

Behind her, she heard groggy groaning. Turning her head, she saw Caitlyn stirring. Renee got to her knees, but lacked the strength to get to her feet. She crawled over to her friend.

"Renee, where are we?" She asked as the events of the previous hours came back to her.

"Not entirely sure. We'll get out though." She tried smiling for her friends benefit. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit woozy." She started to sit up, but when the room started to spin, she decided to lay back down.

"He used chloroform to knock you out."

Her hand moved subconsciously to her stomach. "Will that affect the baby?"

"I don't think so." Really, Renee had no idea what affects it would have. But she knew she needed to assure her friend that everything would be fine.

"Danny?" Caitlyn's voice cracked from fear when she said her husband's name.

"He's alive, but unconscious at the moment. He'll be fine though."

"What about you?" She asked, noticing the bruises on Renee's face.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

Renee tried grinning at her, but it came off as more of a grimace. "A bit beat up, but still breathing air."

The door opened, and they both turned their heads. Vince Craig grinned at them, no humor to it, only evil surrounded him. His gaze directed on Renee. "Your husband believes himself to be a shining knight. He'll learn his lesson."

Renee's stomach fell. Tears burned the corners of her eyes, but she didn't want that man to see her weakness.

"I left the gate and door unlocked for him. Wasn't that so sweet of me?" He asked sarcastically.

"Don't hurt him," Renee couldn't help blurting out the words.

"Oh, I will. You don't have to worry about that." He left the room again.

Renee lets the tears fall from her eyes. Caitlyn struggled to a sitting position, ignoring the spinning room this time. "Renee, it'll be okay," She tried calming her friend. "Gabe can take care of himself."

"He'll kill him," Renee wailed.

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around her friend, trying to comfort her. It didn't work.

"He's gonna kill him. I know it. He's gonna kill my husband." The rest of her words became incoherent babble, and all Caitlyn could do was let her get it out of her system.

*******

Gabriel searched the perimeter for a whole in the fence, sure the gate would be locked. When he didn't find one, he threw his coat over the top of the wire fence. Then, he jumped, catching the top and swung his body over the fence. He let his body fall to the ground, going to his knees when his feet touched solid ground. 'They always land on their feet in the movies.' 'But this isn't a movie, Gabe-boy,' the rational part of his brain told him. He started for the building, leaving his coat where it was.

When he found the door unlocked, a feeling of dread pricked the hair on his scalp. He shook it off and entered the building. 'Now where to?' He thought to himself.

A corridor went straight back from where he was standing. Another traveled perpendicular to it. He decided a straight path was best. As he entered the dark hallway, Vince Craig stepped out of an alcove to the right of where Gabriel had just stood. He snickered to himself. "That was your first mistake, boy. Or maybe your second."

He followed several feet behind his prey. When Gabriel heard the following footsteps, he spun around and was greeted with a fist to his chin. He felt himself falling, then his shoulder struck the floor. He jumped to his feet and glanced around for his attacker. "Over here, boy," a voice called from the shadows.

"Are you a coward?" Gabriel taunted. "To strike from behind then retreat to the shadows."

Ian stepped into the hallway just as Gabriel said this. He had to smile to himself. It may not have been the smartest thing to say, but this was Gabriel. He rarely did the smart thing in a dangerous situation. He saw a man lunge from the shadows and started forward.

Vince Craig sent his fist into Gabriel's stomach, the other connecting with his jaw. Gabriel let out a cry of pain as he doubled over. The man straightened Gabriel with an uppercut to the chin. He brought his arm back for another blow when he sensed someone approaching. Throwing Gabriel against the wall, he retreated to a door on the other side of the hallway. 'I'll have to finish this later.' He disappeared through the door.

Ian helped Gabriel to his feet. "Where did he go?"

Ian shook his head. "I do not know. He is gone."

Gabriel nodded his head, slightly dazed from the blows. "I've gotta find Renee."

He started down the hallway, opening doors and calling her name. "Renee, where are you?"

"Gabriel!"

He heard the muffled yell through a door at the end of the hallway. "Renee, I'm coming."

He yanked the door open and ran to her. "Oh God, I was so scared. Don't do that to me ever again, okay?" He whispered, finally letting her pull away from him.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she said with a weary smile.

"What did he do to you?" He asked, seeing the bruises and dried blood on her face.

"I'm fine, Gabe. Really I am," she assured him.

To Gabriel, it seemed she brushed his worries off too quickly. He'd find out what he had done to her. He sighed inwardly. Of course, it probably wouldn't be until she was ready to tell him.

"I think Danny needs an ambulance," Renee said.

"It is on its way," Ian told them from the doorway. Minutes later, Caitlyn watched as the paramedics loaded her husband into the back of the ambulance.

"You should have a doctor check you over, too," Renee told her friend. "Just to make sure everything's fine."

Caitlyn nodded her head as Ian led her to his car. Renee and Gabriel followed them. "I'm having the doctor examine you as well," Gabriel said as he drove.

"Gabe-" Renee protested.

"Don't even start. He hurt you. I don't know how bad, and you won't tell me. Jaime will." They rode the rest of the way to the hospital in silence.

*******

Sara walked into the waiting room and looked around the waiting room for her friends. Seeing Gabriel and Ian slumped in chairs, she approached them. "Thanks for calling me, Gabe," she said. "I got a hold of Jack, the leader of the Missing Persons team. They'll be here soon. They were certainly glad to hear Danny was still alive. How's Renee?"

Gabriel shrugged. "The doctor's still examining her. He should be finished soon though."

Just as he spoke those words, Dr. Jaime Granur walked into the waiting room. Gabriel got to his feet. "How is she, Jaime?"

"She's going to be fine, Gabriel. Her ribs are bruised. As is her jaw. Both of her eyes are swollen, but all the damage is superficial."

"He didn't?" Gabriel didn't want to, and couldn't, finish asking the question.

"No, he didn't."

"I thought there was something she wasn't telling me, but maybe I was just imagining things."

Jaime grinned at the young man's concern for his wife. "I bandaged the ends of her fingers, and she should probably be careful for the next few weeks while they heal. I have no idea what she did to tear the skin from them like that."

"Can I see her."

"Yeah. She's sleeping. Thought she was going to pass out on me before I finished the examination."

Gabriel hurried down the hallway without another word to the others in the room. As the doctor turned away, Sara asked, "How are the other two?"

He turned to face her. "I examined Caitlyn, and everything's fine. She thinks he used chloroform on her. But it didn't hurt the baby. I still want to keep an eye on her over the next few months to make sure no complications occur from it though. Danny has a few cracked ribs, and his face took quite a beating. As long as he takes it easy for a few weeks, he should be fine." The doctor paused for a moment then asked, "This guy really hated him, didn't he?"

"We think so."

"Did you catch him?"

"No. He was gone by the time we got there. But we will find him."

"Well, Renee can go home as soon as she wakes up. Caitlyn wants to wait here until Danny wakes. I want to keep him here for a few days. Probably the only way to keep him in bed long enough to let the healing process start."

Sara laughed. "I think you know him as well as you do Gabriel."

Dr. Granur laughed. "You women sure do like your men stubborn."

"They do. I'd just like one."

Jaime laughed again then realized she was being completely serious. "Whatever happened to your Irishman?"

"He went back to Ireland. Didn't like me being a cop. We both got tired of arguing about it. I wouldn't leave my job. He wouldn't leave me alone. It just didn't work out."

"I see."

He left, and Sara sank into a chair. "I would have told you, Sara."

"Told me what, Ian?"

"That your bard would leave. He has a wandering soul. It is a thing he could not change."

"I don't want to hear any of your 'I told you so's. I got enough of that from my partner when he left."

"I am sorry, Sara. I wanted to protect you, but knew you would not listen."

"Still trying to be my protector, Ian?"

"As long as you are the wielder of the Witchblade, I am your protector."

"And your wife?"

"I will always be her protector." A smile briefly lighted his face. "Even if she sometimes doesn't like it."

Sara laughed. "So is your son going to take over as protector of the wielder when a new one rises. And you believe Amie will be the new one."

"Yes. Lazar came to me in a dream."

"Lazar?"

"Have you not noticed a man always around?"

"Yeah. Is he connected to the Witchblade?"

"Yes. He is a guardian of it."

"And he came to you in a dream?"

"Yes. He showed me Amie as a young woman. She was wielding the weapon you currently wield. My son stood at her side. Young Gabriel's twins were there as well. They will take their parent's roles, only reversed."

"What do you mean 'reversed'?"

"Exactly that. Allanah will become the messenger, just like her father. Aidan will be the muse, the messenger's inspiration and steadying force."

"And you saw all of this in your dream?"

"Yes, Sara."

"Then, I'm glad I'm not trying to analyze your dreams."


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
  


Renee moved closer to Gabriel, nestling against his body. He ran his fingers through her hair then gently kissed her forehead.

"What's wrong, Renee?" He asked. She hadn't let go of him since they had climbed into bed a few hours ago.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Don't lie to me. Something is bothering you."

"It's nothing, Gabriel. He didn't do anything." She looked at him, and he saw the tears in the corners of her eyes.

"But he tried to?"

"I didn't give him a chance to. Gabriel, I never want any other man to touch me. Only you. Forever and always."

"I won't ever let anyone do that to you. Not again."

"But you weren't there! You wouldn't have been able to stop him."

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her. "I would give my life to save yours. You know that, Renee. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Don't protect me, Gabe. Just love me. Please, just love me."

He brought his lips down to meet hers, and her hands traveled around his shoulders.

  
  


Hey darkness don't you try

To steal the moment or close my eyes

I won't let you in

  
  


'Cause this feels too damn good to me

All I want and all I need

Is her touch again and again and again.

  
  


Renee's hands moved up into Gabriel's hair, twisting it around her fingers. Their lips met with a passion and desperation both felt.

  
  


I don't wanna go to sleep tonight

I don't want anything to change

I don't wanna wake up and find a different day

Yeah, she makes me free

Here between the day and the twilight

I don't wanna go to sleep tonight.

  
  


Gabriel's tongue traced Renee's lips then entered her mouth.

Time stop dead in your tracks

Turn around and don't look back

And just let us be

  
  


I'm gonna take this time and soak it up

Forever wouldn't be long enough

If you knew her you'd agree, agree with me

  
  


Renee arched her body to meet his. A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as he slid into her.

  
  


I don't wanna go to sleep tonight

I don't want anything to change

I don't wanna wake up and find a different day

Yeah, she makes me free

Here between the day and the twilight

I don't wanna go to sleep tonight.

  
  


"Never leave me," she whispered as they lay in each others arms a half hour later.

"I never will."

  
  


I wish the sun would just forget to come up

And just leave us wrapped up in this love.

  
  


"I love you," he whispered as the woman he loved drifted to sleep in his arms.

  
  


I don't wanna go to sleep tonight

I don't want anything to change

I don't wanna wake up and find a different day

Yeah, she makes me free

Here between the day and the twilight

I don't wanna go to sleep tonight.

I don't wanna go to sleep tonight.

I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go,

I don't wanna go to sleep tonight.

*******

"The twins' birthday is tomorrow," Renee told Caitlyn a few weeks later. She looked at her friend then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask?"

"You seem preoccupied."

Caitlyn sighed. "We haven't heard anything about him. It's been three weeks, Renee. He's probably out there, just hiding in the shadows. He could strike at any time. I'm so scared."

"Are you afraid he'll come after you to get at Danny?"

Caitlyn shook her head. "I'm more afraid he'll just go after Danny again. His ribs have finally healed, but he's still looking over his shoulder. I'm surprised he'll even let me out of the house. He's told me over and over that he won't let anything ever happen to me. And he still hasn't forgiven himself for not finding the little girl and boy in time. Doesn't he realize he can't save them all?"

"Probably not," Renee muttered. "Don't worry, Caitlyn. They'll find him. He won't hurt you two again." She looked at her watch. "I have to go pick the kids up from school now. You gonna be there for the party tomorrow?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

When the twins climbed into the car, Aidan blurted, "Allanah got in a fight."

"What?" Renee exclaimed, turning around in her seat.

Allanah stared at the floor of the car. "A boy was teasing Carina at recess. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. So, I hit him."

Renee had to fight to keep herself from laughing. "Let me look at your face," she told her daughter through barely suppressed giggles.

Allanah beamed proudly at her mother. "He didn't even hit me. He was on the ground when a teacher came over."

Renee knew she should scold her daughter, but she was afraid she'd burst out in laughter if she tried. "I'm going to have to tell your father," Renee managed to say without laughing. Allanah looked at the floor. "Okay," she said in barely a whisper. When they were almost home, she looked up again and asked, "Will he be mad?"

Renee smiled at her daughter. "I'm sure he'll understand."

*******

Carina danced into the large house. "Ian's getting in trouble. Ian's getting in trouble."

"Carina, settle down," Darvi told her daughter, suppressing a smile.

Ian stepped into the hallway from his study. "What is this I hear about me getting into trouble?"

"Not you, Daddy," Carina squealed, running to her father. "My brofer."

Ian lifted his daughter, planting a kiss on her forehead. He set her back on the floor and said, "Go put your backpack in your room." Once she left the hallway, he looked at Darvi and asked, "Now what's this about?"

"Something our son didn't tell us when Dakota brought him home earlier."

"And what's that?"

"He got in a fight today?"

Ian's face remained calm, but Darvi sensed the change in him. From playful to authoritative. "How many times have we told him?"

Darvi stopped her husband. "Ian, maybe we should let him explain it to us."

Ian took a calming breath. "He'd better have a good reason."

"You will not hit him."

Ian's heart fell when he realized he was acting like his 'father.' "Of course not, Darvi. I'm sorry."

She wrapped her arm around his shoulders as they started up the stairs. "I know you wouldn't. You're not like him, and you never will be."

Darvi knocked on their son's bedroom door before opening it. He was sitting on the bed, but didn't look at them when they stepped into the room. "He's meditating," Ian whispered.

"Looks just like you," Darvi whispered back.

Ian cleared his throat, and his son opened his eyes. "Ian Yannick."

The young Ian knew he was in trouble when his father used both his first and middle names. "Yes, Father?"

"You told us nothing happened at school today when you got home."

Ian looked down at his bed. "But now your mother tells me that something did happen."

The older Nottingham sat on his son's bed. He put his hand below the young boy's chin and raised his head. "Why did you get in a fight today? We have told you we do not like that."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," he cried, breaking down into tears. "He was making fun of Parker and Rebecca. He called Parker stupid. Then started jumping around him calling him a retard. When Rebecca tried comforting Parker, he started saying she was his girlfriend. Then he made kissy faces at them. I told him to stop." He looked in his father's eyes. "I wasn't gonna hit him, but he wouldn't stop. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you, Daddy."

Ian wrapped his arms around his son and pulled the small body close to him. "It is okay, Son. I am not disappointed in you." 'How could I be when I would have done the same thing?'

*******

Vince Craig watched the house from across the street. "Did they really think I'd just leave?" He chuckled to himself.

He could see her moving around upstairs. He watched as another silhouette joined hers. He laughed out loud this time. "Might as well enjoy yourselves now. I'll be around, just waiting."

Inside the house, Caitlyn smiled as Danny entered their bedroom. "How was work?" She asked.

"Paperwork. No more cases yet."

"Well, that's good."

"Yes, it is."

"Care to join me?" She asked with a grin, moving toward the bed.

He grinned back at his wife. They stopped when the phone rang, breaking the moment. "I'll get it," he muttered.

He reached toward the bedside table and picked up the phone. "Hello? Hello? Who is this?" He slammed the phone down in aggravation. "I hate it when people do that."

Caitlyn put her hands on his shoulders. "Probably just some kid goofing around. Let's go to bed."

He smiled wearily at her, hoping she was right. She was asleep beside him when the phone rang a little over an hour later. Groaning, he rolled over and answered it. "Who is it?"

"Sorry if I woke you, Danny."

"No, it's all right, Martin. What is it?"

"We got a new case."

"I'll be right there." Danny replaced the phone on the receiver. He swung his feet to the floor and pulled on his jeans. Moving silently to his dresser, he pulled out a shirt and slipped into it. Returning to the bed, he leaned over and kissed his wife. "I love you," he whispered.

She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake. Danny closed the door softly behind him.


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  


"Danny, I don't want you working this case. There's no room for argument."

"Jack, you can't do this."

"Yes, I can. And I am doing it. You're exhausted. You should not have come back to work as soon as you did."

"The doctor said I was ready to come back."

"Maybe physically. Mentally, you are still worn out. And all the evidence says it's the same guy. I don't want you working this case."

"That's the reason I should be working it. I know this guy. I want to bring him down."

"No, Danny. Go home. Stay in bed with your wife. Enjoy some peace. Let us worry about this one."

Danny saw there was no way he could win this argument. "Fine, Jack. I'll sit this one out."

"Good. I'll need you sharp from now on. Now go home to your wife."

"Yes, sir."

Walking out of the building, Danny got in his car and pulled out of the parking lot. His eyes didn't want to stay open while he drove home. 'Maybe Jack's right,' he thought to himself. 'I've been wearing myself out with worry.'

He started slowing for a red light, but it turned green again a moment later. "All right. Hold on," he muttered as the cars behind him honked when it took more than a second for him to speed up again.

Glancing in his rearview mirror, Danny saw a car behind him. He shook his head. "You're being paranoid. It's just going the same direction as you." He said out loud to himself. 'Yeah, but it's been there since I left the office.'

Distracted by the car, he almost didn't see the light turn red in front of him. He slammed on the brake and stopped just in time. 'Really gotta get some sleep.'

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt something ram into the back of his car. "Damn!"

He barely had time to think as the lights of a vehicle on a course perpendicular to his blinded him. "Shit," he cried as he jerked the wheel to the side. The oncoming car barely missed him. Danny heard horns being sounded again behind him. "Assholes," he muttered.

He managed to get the car straightened out and was instantly rammed from behind again. This time the car spun toward the guardrail. Danny saw it coming, but his reactions were too slow due to the stress inflicted exhaustion. He slammed on the brake, but the car didn't stop.

The guardrail gave way to the weight of the vehicle. Danny saw the ground as his car neared it. He heard himself scream, but it took a second to register that it was his voice. The next thing he knew, the car had struck the ground. Then everything around him went black.

The car crashed into the ground, rolled once, twice, three times. It tottered on its side, then rolled onto its hood. It stayed there. Danny hung from his seat blood pouring from a gash on his head.

Vince Craig stepped out of his car and smiled wickedly down at the scene of the crash. "That'll show them."

*******

"Renee, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gabe. Why do you keep asking me that?" Renee turned so she was facing the other side of the room.

"Because I can tell when something's bothering you." He ran a finger down the back of her neck. "Maybe you can convince Sara, or Darvi, or even Caitlyn that you're fine. You might even be able to tell Dakota that, although it would be difficult to get her to believe you. But I will not believe you're fine. You're acting different. Amie can feel that something's wrong. And her feelings aren't wrong. You know that because she can sense your feelings. And she's worried about you. All of us are. Now what's wrong?"

When he didn't get an answer, he continued. "Come on, Renee. You've been withdrawing more and more the past couple of weeks. I've seen that look in your eyes when you think no one is watching. And I know that look. You're fighting to keep tears behind that dam you always build. What is going on in your head that's making you feel that way."

He saw her body start to tremble and knew she was crying. Her silent tears. If she couldn't hide them completely, she could at least keep from sobbing out loud. 'Weak,' she cursed herself. 'You're so damn weak.'

Gabriel reached out and touched his wife's shoulder. She let it stay there for a moment then pulled away from his touch. His heart broke. "Renee, please. Don't shut me out."

She reached out and turned on her stereo, trying to drown out his pleading.

  
  


Don't shut me out maybe baby

We should talk about it

'Cause you've got your doubts but maybe, baby

They might be unfounded.

  
  


Have a little faith you'll make it through

I'd never hesitate to talk to you.

If you tell me just what's weighing on your mind

Maybe it could help you sleep tonight

So don't shut me out.

  
  


"You-" She choked on her tears.

"What about me, Renee?" At least she finally said something.

She shook her head.

  
  


Don't be so proud don't ya know that 

Before a fall it leaves ya

And it'll take you down baby that ain't

Where I wanna see ya

  
  


The sun'll rise tomorrow come what may

And you'll feel better than you do today

And in time you'll cry no more

I know 'cause my heart's been there before.

  
  


She tried once again, decided to get it all out at once this time. "You'regonnaleavemesoon." Her silent tears turned to raking sobs.

  
  


And here I am when you need someone 

My shoulder's yours to cry upon

And everybody now and then

Needs an understanding friend around

So don't shut me out.

  
  


"No, I'm not, Renee. I'm never going to leave you."

"Yeah," the word sounded sarcastic through her tears. "That's what my dad always told my mom."

  
  


Don't shut me out maybe baby

We should talk about it

'Cause you've got your doubts but maybe, baby

They might be unfounded

  
  


"Renee, I am not your father. We went through this before Amie's seventh birthday. I am not leaving. Not all men leave. I didn't leave two years ago. I'm not leaving now. I'm not leaving in two years. Just because your dad left when you were seven doesn't mean I'll leave when any of our kids turn seven. I love you, Renee Mackenzie Bowman. I will never leave you."

  
  


Listen to your heart and clear your mind

And you will find the answer every time

Every road you travel on will lead

To where it is your heart's supposed to be

  
  


"I'm just so scared, Gabriel. I don't want to be without you. I couldn't handle it."

"Yes, you could. But you will never have to. I'm never leaving you."

  
  


And here I am when you need someone

My shoulder's yours to cry upon

And everybody now and then

Needs an understandin friend around

So don't shut me out, don't shut me out

Don't shut me out

  
  


Gabriel wrapped his arms around her trembling body and held her close to him. When the chorus of the next song began to play, he started singing along in a terribly out of tune voice, "Hold on to me when your world's turnin cold. When it feels like your life's spinnin' out of control. You're hopin', prayin', tryin' so hard to believe. Hold on to me when there's no middle ground. And every emotion is comin' unwound. And you don't know if you can hold on to your dreams. Baby you can hold on to me."

Gabriel could feel her body shaking again. Only this time it was with laughter. "Just let John Michael sing it. Please."

"Whatever you say, my love."

He held her as the tears came once again. "What's wrong with Mom?" Gabriel looked up to see Amie standing in the doorway. "I could feel her crying."

"She's just sad. She'll be okay."

Amie nodded and started to turn around. Before she got all the way turned around, she stopped. Even in the darkness, Gabriel could tell all the color had drained out of her face. "What is it, Amie? What's wrong?"

"Uncle Danny's in trouble." The words came out as barely more than a whisper. "He's hurt, Daddy."

*******

"I called Caitlyn, and she said he wasn't home, so I called the office."

"What did Jack say?" Renee asked.

"That he sent Danny home about half an hour ago. He should be home by now."

"Where could he be? I don't want Caitlyn to worry if nothing's wrong."

"Mom, but something is wrong," Amie said. "He's in a lot of pain. Daddy, you have to help him."

"Jack said he would drive the way Danny usually goes, see if he can find him. Check his usual hang outs. See if he's there. And he alerted the police that something might have happened to him. I'm gonna try all the hospitals." He grabbed his jacket then kissed his wife and daughter good-bye. "I'll be back." He directed this last statement at Renee. "I promise."

Gabriel got in his car and pulled out of the driveway. Heading down the highway, he pulled out his cellphone and dialed the number of the closest hospital. "Hello," Gabriel greeted the receptionist when she answered the phone. "I was wondering if a man has been admitted there in the last half hour. His name's Danny Taylor. No one by that name? Any John Doe's in that time? Thank you anyway." He didn't have any luck at the next two hospitals either. He dialed the number of the fourth, his hope diminishing. The receptionist brought it back though.

"Yes, two patients have been admitted in the last hour. A heart attack and a car accident."

"Have either of them been identified?"

"The heart attack victim, an old man-"

"That's not him. The man I'm looking for is thirty-four years old, hispanic, just a couple inches short of 6 feet, doesn't weigh much more than 160 pounds."

"Sir, you just identified the other man."

"So, he's there?"

"Yes, sir. An ambulance brought him in just fifteen minutes ago."

"Thank you." Gabriel hung up the phone and turned the car around. He had just passed that hospital. When he pulled into the parking lot, he opened his cellphone again and called Renee. "I think I found him. Call Caitlyn and let her know."

"Which hospital?" Now that she had a friend to worry about, Renee's mind had pushed her own problems into the background.

"St Joan Medical Center."

He turned off his phone and hurried into the building. The receptionist glanced up at him when he stepped into the waiting room. "Can I help you, sir?"

"I think I just talked to you a few minutes ago. About a man admitted within the last half hour. You didn't have his name."

"The car accident?"

"Yeah. I believe that's what you said."

"You don't remember after only a few minutes?"

"I was worried about my friend. I didn't pay much attention to anything but that he was here."

"Sorry, sir. Have a seat. I'll find out where he is."

A few minutes passed before she looked up again. "Sir, you're friend is still in operation. He came in with a skull laceration, a dislocated shoulder, and a simple fracture of the tibia. The doctor will come out and talk to you once they're done in there."

"Thank you."

Ten minutes later Caitlyn ran into the waiting room, Renee following close behind. She ran straight up to the desk. "My husband was brought in here. I need to know where he is." Caitlyn's voice was strained with worry.

"What's his name?"

"Danny Taylor." She was on the verge of breaking down in tears.

The receptionist looked past her at Gabriel. He nodded. "You'll have to wait. Like I told your friend, he's still in the operating room. The doctor will come out and talk to you soon."

Caitlyn let Renee lead her over to a chair. Gabriel wrapped his arms around his wife, and she laid her head against his chest. Caitlyn just stared at the opposite wall, too shocked to feel anything. The wait for the doctor seemed like an eternity. Finally, he came out. The receptionist nodded to them, and the doctor approached the three. "Are the three of you his family?"

"I'm his wife," Caitlyn said.

The doctor smiled reassuringly at her. "Don't worry. He's going to be fine. He was in a car accident. Someone who saw it called an ambulance. Probably saved his life. He had a deep gash on his forehead, probably from hitting the steering wheel when he crashed. He lost a lot of blood from it. His left shoulder was dislocated, and his right tibia broken. He suffered from a concussion when he hit his head. He should wake within the next few hours."

"Can I see him?" Caitlyn asked.

The doctor nodded. "For a little bit."

Twenty minutes later she returned to the waiting room. "Do you want me to take you home?" Renee asked.

Caitlyn shook her head. "I'm not leaving him. The doctor said I can go back and see him again in another hour or so. As soon as he wakes up, I can stay with him for as long as I'd like as long as he still rests and doesn't get excited."

"You sure you're going to be okay? I can stay here with you if you want."

"No, Renee. Go home. You look exhausted. You've been working yourself too hard. Don't look at me like that. I've noticed too. You always do that when something's bothering you. Now go home and let Gabe take care of you. I'll be fine."

Renee smiled at her friend. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Caitlyn nodded. "I'm still planning on coming to the party. As long as he wakes up, I'll be there."

When Gabriel and Renee arrived home, Meghan and Amie were sitting on the couch. "Don't worry, Aunt Renee," she told her. "The other three slept the whole time."

"Thank you, Meghan. You should go to sleep now."

"Okay."

"You too, Amie. Go up to bed. Danny's gonna be fine."

Renee realized Gabriel was trembling. She put her hands on his shoulders and asked, "What's wrong?" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized. "Your parents?"

He nodded his head, and she wrapped her arms around him. His parents had been killed in the same way, or almost the same way. And it had been caused by a man bent on revenge. Same situation, different result. "Gabe, it'll be okay." The situation had been reversed. It had gone from him comforting her to her comforting him. "It'll be okay."

He looked at her through tear-blurred eyes. "It's been over nine years, and it still hurts so bad. Will it ever stop hurting so bad?"

"I hope not, Gabe." When he looked at her, shocked, she added, "Because that would mean you didn't care anymore. That you had no feeling left. Please don't lose that."

*******

"Well, Danny, I think it's okay for you to go home now," the doctor said the next day.

"It's about time," he muttered.

"But I want you to stay in bed as much as possible. Starting today, you are on a forced vacation for at least the next month."

Danny groaned. "Anything else?"

"Here's some pain pills. I'm giving them to your wife to give to you. Don't lie to her about any pain you're feeling."

"She wouldn't believe me anyway," he said with a grin.

The doctor smiled. "Don't try walking without your crutches. In fact, I don't really want you on your feet at all unless it's necessary."

"Yes, sir."

"You'll have to have that sling on your arm for the next three weeks. We'll see how your shoulder's doing then and decide where to go from there."

"And my leg?"

"You'll have the cast for at least a month. Be on crutches for a bit longer."

Caitlyn helped Danny out to the car. "I have to swing by the house," she told him. "Then we're going to Renee and Gabriel's for the twins' party."

He nodded his head. The doctor had given him something for the pain before they left the hospital, and it was making him drowsy. After grabbing the twins' gifts from their house, she drove to her friends' house. When they pulled into the driveway, she grabbed her husband's crutches out of the backseat and helped him to the house.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  


"Allanah, will you settle down?" Renee asked her daughter. "I want to get a picture of you and your brother with your cake."

The young girl sat at the table, squirming until the camera flashed. Then, she was moving again. Renee just shook her head and looked at Gabriel. "Can you please calm your daughter down?" The rest of the guests laughed.

Once everyone had eaten the cake and ice cream, Renee brought the twins' gifts to the table. the kids tore through the wrapping paper. Aidan recieved several books from Renee and Gabriel, and a notebook from Danny and Caitlyn. "Your mom told us you keep running out of notebooks," Caitlyn explained. Sara and her new boyfriend, Nick Calloway, gave him a pack of pens and pencils. Ian, Darvi, Jason, and Dakota bought him a desk.

Allanah received an encyclopedia on mythology from her parents and an artifact book from Danny and Caitlyn. She also got a desk from Ian, Darvi, Jason, and Dakota. Sara and Nick gave her boxing gloves. All of the adults laughed when she opened the gift.

"Sara, are you trying to teach our daughter it's okay to fight?" Gabriel asked, barely suppressing a laugh.

"Gabe, I think you've done a good enough job of that through example."

They all laughed again. Danny hobbled over to where Nick sat with Sara. "You look as if you've used those before," Nick commented, nodding at the crutches.

"A time or two. Looks like it's a good thing you stuck around."

"Two good reasons," he replied, turning his head to smile at Sara. "Anyway, my old boss had me transferred here permanently. Guess they were sick of me," he said with a laugh.

"Now, Nick, why would anyone tire of you?" Sara asked, a grin spreading its way across her face.

Sara felt so happy...for once. She finally found someone who understood her. Nick had been a cop. He'd worked for the Erie City Police in Pennsylvania. He left the force to join the FBI Missing Persons department. The Pennsylvania division had sent him temporarily to New York three weeks before when Danny had been unable to return to work for a couple of weeks. Now, he was there permanently.

Sara had met him when she went to see Gabriel one day and Nick, Danny, and Caitlyn were there. They'd hit it right off. Now, only two weeks later, they were seeing each other. It hadn't gone much beyond that yet. She didn't want to move too fast. they always seemed to leave when she did that, and she didn't want him to leave.

Sara was dragged out of her thoughts when Nick elbowed her in the side. "What?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Just thinking. Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Nope."

"Yep."

Danny shook his head and left the couple, moving back to his wife. Caitlyn helped him lay on the couch, but he sat up again. "Doctor told you to stay off your feet."

"When we get home. This is a party." She settled for that and sat beside him.

Gabriel was talking to Ian and Jason when he noticed Meghan walking out of her room with her coat on. "Where are you going?" He asked, moving to intercept her.

"To the movies with Colleen."

"I don't think so. You never asked."

"You and Aunt Renee always say yes when I do. I didn't think it would matter."

"Obviously you didn't think. Go put your coat back in your room. You're not going."

"But Uncle Gabriel-"

"I don't want to hear it. If you had asked, you could go."

She glanced around for Renee, but she was already standing beside her husband. "He's right, Meghan. From now on, you have to ask if you want to go somewhere. You can't just leave without our permission."

"But her mom's out there waiting."

"Fine," Gabriel said. "I'll go tell her plans changed, and you can't go now. Now go put your coat back in your room."

"You can't do this. You're not my parents!"

Gabriel's face paled, and Renee couldn't tell if it was from anger or hurt. His voice was steady when he replied, but Renee could hear the strained tone in it. "Yes, we are. We have been your parents since we adopted you eight years ago. We are the ones who have raised you since you were five. Now, go put it in your room."

"I hate you!" She screamed as she ran to her room.

Renee turned to Gabriel and put her hands on his arms. "I don't understand why she'd act like that," he said. "She never has before."

"Gabe, she's a teenager now. It's gonna happen. We're gonna go through it with Amie, and Aidan, and Allanah, and even Parker. Don't tell me you weren't like that when you were a teenager."

"Maybe a little," he admitted. "But I don't think I ever told my parents I hated them."

Renee started to say something but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down at Amie.

"She doesn't really hate you," their daughter assured them.

*******

"So the doctor thinks this Equine Therapy thing might help Parker?" Danny asked Gabriel as they watched the instructor lead a horse around the arena.

"He seems to. And Renee was willing to try, so I agreed to it. Although I'm not too sure of horses myself. But it seems to be helping, and he's only had a few sessions. His balance has improved, and he doesn't drop things as much. He still stutters, but it seems to be improving."

They watched as Parker walked the horse in a circle again then stopped. He grinned when the instructor said something to him. Then he let the man help him from the saddle. He led the horse over to where Gabriel and Danny were standing. "I j-just have t-to t-take care of Ho-hollywood. Then w-we can go."

"Okay. Me and Danny'll be waiting outside for you."

They walked outside and heard the voice before seeing the source of it. "I thought I told you not to come here anymore."

Gabriel glanced around and saw an older man dragging a young girl away from one of the stables. Danny spotted him at the same time, and they both headed in that direction.

Tears ran down the girl's cheeks. "But, Daddy-"

"I don't want to hear any of your excuses." His hand connected with her cheek, and they all heard the violent smack. The two men quickened their pace.

"But Mama said I could."

Another slap. "I don't care what your mama said." And another. "What she says doesn't matter unless it goes with what I tell you. My word is the law. Do you understand?" He held his hand ready in case she gave the wrong answer.

"Yes, Daddy."

He tightened his grip on her arm even though he could see he was hurting her. "Good. Now make sure you don't forget."

He started pulling her toward his car again when Gabriel grabbed his shoulder. The man spun around, loosening his grip on his daughter's arm. "What do you want?" He demanded.

Gabriel's nose wrinkled as the stench of stale beer assaulted him. "That is no way to treat your daughter."

"Like I care what you think. If she does wrong, I'm gonna punish her."

"You're going about it all wrong. Violence is no way to teach your children."

"It's worked for the last ten years. And it worked on her mama too."

Gabriel's anger rose. "You are supposed to love your family, not hurt them."

"I do love them. They just have to learn I'm the boss."

"No," Gabriel said, shaking his head.

Before he could finish his thought, the man pushed him to the ground. Gabriel jumped to his feet and swung at the man, but he grabbed his fist and started twisting the smaller man's arm. A grimace worked its way onto Gabriel's face. When the man finally let go, he held his arm against his body, tears of pain springing to his eyes.

"Will that teach you not to meddle in other's affairs?"

"Probably not."

The man let go of his daughter and swung both of his fists into Gabriel's stomach, doubling him over and sending him to one knee. He kicked him in the stomach, and Gabriel sprawled to the ground. Danny tried to step in, but the man pushed him back, and he stumbled. After two months, his leg still wasn't completely healed. "This is between me and him."

Gabriel struggled to his feet, but before he could get set, the man hit him again. He stayed up this time. He slipped inside a long right and hit the man in the stomach. But all he encountered was iron muscle. The man laughed and hit him again. He worked slowly over his face until Gabriel fell to the ground again. Then, he went to work with his feet. "Daddy, please stop. Don't hurt him, Daddy. Please," the little girl begged.

"Shut up, Amber. Just shut up."

"Leave my d-daddy alone," Parker yelled as he ran over to them. He had come out of the stable, unable to find his father. Then he saw the group of people and started for them.

Danny struck the man on the back with his crutch. He stumbled but stayed erect. Danny hit him again, and this time he fell. Taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, he called the police. Then, he looked down at the little girl. "Do you have somewhere you can go besides your house? Someplace you can stay?"

"Yeah. My aunt's."

"Good. You can use my phone. Call her and have her pick up you and your mom and take the two of you to her house for a while."

Gabriel got slowly to his feet, groaning. "Are you okay, mister?" The little girl asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fine. What about you? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. It's not that bad."

Gabriel was shocked by her words. He had seen her father slap her three times, and there had to be a bruise on her arm. "Does he do this often?"

She shrugged. "Sometimes he gets in a bad mood. I just hafta remember to be good. He's a good daddy, really. He just gets in a bad mood sometimes."

Gabriel didn't know what to say to this. He couldn't understand how a father could hurt his little girl like that. Then, the little girl turns around and defends his actions. It just didn't seem right to him.

A police cruiser pulled into the stable yard. A man stepped out of the car, handcuffed the man, and got him in the back of the car. He walked over to Gabriel. "We can only keep him if you press charges, you know."

Gabriel nodded. "I saw him hitting his daughter and came over to stop him. He thought I shouldn't interfere with his business so he started on me."

"I see that," the cop said dryly.

Gabriel tried a smile, but it sent pain through his face. "My friend here stopped him."

"We've got calls from neighbors about him before, but the wife never presses charges. Even if she does, she changes her mind. With your help, we might be able to make something stick this time."

"I hope you do."

"You know, Gabe, Renee's gonna kill you," Danny told him after the girl's aunt had picked her up.

Gabriel couldn't help laughing even though it hurt. "Yeah, you're probably right, Danny."

*******

"Gabe, you did the right thing."

"I just can't believe a father would act like that, think like that. We've rarely spanked our children, and only after they've done something purposefully wrong. And we never wanted to. This guy seemed to enjoy hitting his little girl. He actually thought he was in the right."

"It'll be okay, Gabe," Renee assured him. "He won't get out of jail for a long time, I'm sure. He won't hurt them again."

"I love you, Renee," he said, looking in her eyes and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm going to remind you of it every time you're mad at me."

She smiled at him. "Well, I'll remind you of it every time you're mad at me too."

He leaned in and kissed her. Her hands moved around his shoulders and pulled him up against her. "I love you, too, Gabriel."

*******

"I think we should be getting home," Danny said. Caitlyn nodded then yawned. "You need to get some rest." He wrapped his arms around her increasing middle.

"Yeah, I do. It was a wonderful party, Renee."

Her friend smiled at her. "Thanks for coming. Hope you had a good time."

"We did. At least we were able to see the ball drop."

Renee smiled at them again. "Go home and get some sleep. Trust me, you won't be getting a whole lot in a few months. And Happy New Year," she added as they walked outside.

They turned and waved once more when they reached the car. Vince Craig watched from his car across the street as they climbed into the vehicle. He smiled as an idea came to him. Then he chuckled and rubbed his hands together. "That's perfect," he said out loud even though he was alone in the car. "I can wait another few months. I've waited this long after all. And this'll hurt more than anything else I could do. Definitely more than killing him. And think about the consequences!" He was getting excited about his idea. "She'll probably leave him. Oh, think about how that will hurt. Get ready, Danny-boy, for your life in hell. But for now, you won't have to be dead to enjoy it."

*******

Large brown eyes stared up at him from a small round face. He opened his mouth and let out a scream when the hands reached in and picked him up. One hand clamped over his mouth. Babies' screams echoed in the room. Soon the sounds of crying joined them. It wasn't the sound of a baby crying, but that of an adult.

Amie woke up, sitting up straight in bed. A scream rose in her throat, but she swallowed it. 'Stupid dreams,' she thought. She climbed out of bed and tiptoed across the hall to her parents' room, but she could tell they were sleeping and didn't want to bother them with it. 'It was just a dream after all.' She quietly walked down the stairs and opened the door to Meghan's room. Climbing onto the bed, she woke her cousin.

"What are you doing, Amie?"

"Bad dream," she said and snuggled up against Meghan.

The older girl put her arm protectively around her cousin and said, "It'll be okay. Dreams aren't real. They can't hurt you."

Curled up with her knees to her chest, Amie fell asleep. Meghan kissed her forehead, smiled at the look of innocence that fell over her cousin's face, and fell asleep.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
  


Danny walked into the waiting room to give his friends the news. With a grin, he said, "We have a little boy. Seven pounds, four ounces."

"Congratulations!"

"The nurse was taking him to the nursery so Caitlyn could rest. She said I could show him to you."

"Lead the way," Gabriel said even though he knew how to get there better than the rest of them. He could tell his friend was excited and didn't want to take anything away from his first experience as a father.

They all gathered around the nursery window as Danny pointed out his son. "What did you name him?" Gabriel asked. He knew they'd had trouble thinking of a middle name.

"Enrique Gabriel," he replied, smiling at his friend.

"You gave him my name?"

"What other name would I give him?

"Yours. Your father's."

"It's not official yet. We can still change it easily."

Gabriel realized he'd hurt his friend, but he hadn't meant it like that. "No, Danny. I'm honored, really I am. I was just surprised."

"I'm gonna go back and see my wife."

"You do that, Danny. Your son will be fine with the nurses."

He smiled at Gabriel again. Then, he walked down the hallway. Gabriel turned to Renee. "We should be getting home to our own kids. Don't want to leave Meghan alone with them for too long."

She leaned over and kissed him, then they walked through the waiting room and outside to the car.

*******

Back at the house, Amie sat on the couch, the sound of babies screaming and adults crying intermingling in her mind. She covered her ears with her hands, but it didn't block out the sound. Giving that up, she hugged her knees to her chest and started rocking back and forth on the couch.

Meghan watched her, unsure of what to do. She'd never seen her cousin act like this before. Walking to the telephone, she dialed Gabriel's cellphone. Renee answered. "What is it, Meghan?"

"I don't know. I think something's wrong with Amie."

"What do you mean?"

Gabriel glanced over at her at the change of tone in her voice. 'What is it?' He mouthed.

She just shook her head.

"I don't know. She was covering her ears like she was trying to block noise out. Then she started rocking back and forth on the couch. I don't know what to do." She sounded like she was going to start crying.

"It's okay, Meghan. We're almost home."

"What's wrong?" Gabriel asked when she hung up the phone.

"I'm not sure. But I think Amie's sensing something."

Gabriel depressed the gas pedal, increasing his speed.

*******

After donning a male nurse's outfit, having left the previous owner unconscious in a closet, he slipped into the nursery. 'So far, so good,' he thought to himself. Only one other nurse appeared to be in the room, and she was on the other side of it, checking on a baby. He lifted the less than an hour old, and now screaming, baby and cradled him in his arms. He headed for the door, but stopped when the nurse called out to him. "Where are you going with that newborn?"

"Taking him to his mother. He needs to be fed. Can't you hear him crying?"

The nurse looked at him suspicously. "You don't look familiar to me."

"New here. Now, I think I'd better get him to his mother."

The nurse nodded, still eyeing him warily. "Yeah. You'd better."

Vince walked down the hallway and started to open a door. As soon as he knew the nurse was no longer watching him, he closed the door and started for the doors at the end of the hallway. Reaching them with no further incidents, he stepped outside and walked to his car. He placed Enrique in a car seat bought just for this purpose and stuck a pacifier in the baby's mouth to quiet him. Then, he climbed in the front of the car.

"Wonder how long it'll take for them to realize you're missing," he mused out loud to the newborn.

Enrique spit out the pacifier and showed Vince how large his lungs were. The man turned up the radio in an attempt to drown out the baby's cries. "Your daddy will be echoing those thoughts soon."

*******

Danny stepped into the hallway when he heard the sounds of chaos. He saw nurses and doctors running around. Security personnel approached from every direction. It wasn't the usual organized chaos of a hospital ward. He stopped a passing doctor and asked, "What's going on?"

"A baby is missing from the nursery," he answered before hurrying on.

Danny's heart jumped into his throat. "No, no, please don't let it be him. Please, God, let my son be there." He hurried to the nursery, but one of the security guards held him back. "I have to make sure my son's okay." Danny thought he had spoken in a reasonable enough tone, but by the look on the guard's face, he had screamed. "Please, he was just born. I just need to make sure he's okay." He pleaded now.

The guard hesitated for a moment then nodded and took a step back. Danny rushed to the window and scanned the room. "No, no, no, no," he just kept repeating that word as he sank to the floor. "Please, God, don't let that man do anything to my son." He looked up, and the guard saw steel determination in his eyes. "I will find him."

"Sir, you need to leave that to the police."

Danny took out his badge and showed it to the guard. "See this? I belong to the Missing Persons department of the FBI. This is within my jurisdiction."

Before the guard could say anymore, Danny returned to Caitlyn's room to grab his coat. "What's going on, Danny?" She asked sleepily.

"It'll be okay, Cait. Just go back to sleep. Everything'll be fine." He slipped back out of the room as she stared at him. "I'll find him," he whispered, closing the door behind him.

*******

Gabriel stepped into the living room and saw his daughter rocking back and forth on the couch. He ran to her and asked, "Amie, what's wrong? Is someone hurt?"

At her father's voice, the young girl seemed to snap out of her trance-like state. She shook her head. "They're sad."

"Who is, Amie?"

She shook her head again. "Baby screaming. Parents crying. Won't go away."

"Amie, can you feel who it is?"

She shook her head a third time, and he saw the tears running down her cheeks. "Stop it, Daddy. Please stop it," she pleaded as he took her in his arms.

"Tell me what you're feeling," he said gently.

"Fear. Sadness. Guilt. Anger."

"Do you know what's happening?"

"Baby's taken."

"From where?"

"I don't know, Daddy," she cried. "I can't see anything."

"What do you feel?"

"Cleanliness. Chaos, but not disorder."

"A hospital?"

"Might be."

"What else do you feel?"

"Vengeance. It's very strong. Think the daddy is going after whoever stole his son."

"It'll be all right, Amie." He turned to Renee. "I'm gonna get back to the hospital and see Danny."

"You don't think it's Enrique, do you?"

"I don't know. If it is, Danny won't be there."

"Maybe I should go too. See Caitlyn."

Gabriel shook his head. "You stay here with Amie. Make sure she's okay. I'll call when I find out."

She nodded his head and watched him walk out the door. Then, she wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close. "Make it stop, Mommy. Please make it stop."

'The hell she has a gift. It's more like a curse.' "I wish I could, sweetie. I wish I could."

*******

Sara sat at her desk looking over files when a vision assaulted her. A baby screaming. Danny and Caitlyn crying. A man grinning. The same man driving a car with a crying baby in the back. "Hey, Danny," she said, coming out of it.

"Huh?" He asked without looking up from his desk.

"Could you cover for me? I have to see someone."

"Sure, Pez. Wanna tell me what it's about?"

She shook her head. "When I get back."

"Okay."

She started down the hall, but stopped when she heard her boss's voice. "Pezzeni, where do you think you're going?"

She turned around. "I think something's happening with a friend's family."

"Well, unless someone's dead, get back in there and get to work."

"But someone might be soon if I don't get there."

"Well soon isn't now, now is it?"

"No, sir."

"Then, get back to work."

"Yes, sir."

Sara returned to the office and sat down in her chair with a growl. Danny glanced up. "Captain didn't let you leave."

She shook her head.

"Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Just as she opened her mouth, her phone rang. "Hold on a sec, Danny." She answered the phone. "Hey, Nick. What? Yeah, I'll be right there."

"Where you going?"

"Hospital. Danny's newborn son has been kidnapped."

She stepped out in the hallway and didn't see her boss. She was almost to the doors when she heard him. "Thought I told you to get back to work, Pezzeni."

"Sir, my friend's son has been kidnapped."

"That's a matter for Missing Persons, not Homicide."

"He's only an hour old!"

"Well, until you find out he's dead, it's not our case."

"Yes, sir," she said reluctantly. On the way back to the office for the second time, she dialed Nick's number.

*******

Danny stepped into the warehouse with his gun drawn. "Vince Craig, where are you?" He yelled. Silence answered him.

He walked through the building, kicking open all the closed doors. It was empty. When he'd searched the last room, he sank to the floor, tears of anger, fear, and failure rolling down his cheeks.

He finally picked himself up and walked out to his car. Fifteen minutes later he found himself facing his boss. "Jack, you have to let me find him."

"No, Danny. Go back to the hospital and tell your wife what happened. We will find your son. I promise you that."

"Jack, I can't! I have to find him."

Jack put his hand on Danny's shoulder. "Let us. You're too upset to even think clearly right now."

"He's my son! He's only an hour old, and I've failed him already. I have to set things right. I have to find him, Jack."

"You couldn't have stopped this, Danny. You haven't failed your wife or your son."

"Caitlyn won't want to see me."

"Yes, she will. Why do you say that?"

"I lost our son! She's gonna hate me now."

"Danny, she loves you. You'll make it through this. And we'll find your son."

Danny turned and walked out of the office. "I will find him. I don't care if I have to do it on my own. I will find my son. And Vince Craig will pay for doing this."

*******

"Danny, what's going on?" Caitlyn asked when he finally returned to the hospital. "The doctors and nurses won't let me know what all the excitement is about."

"One of the babies was stolen from the nursery," he answered her, looking at the floor.

"Oh no! Is Enrique all right?"

Danny shook his head. "He was the one stolen."

"No," Caitlyn cried. "No. Not my baby. My boy's fine. He wasn't taken. No."

Danny wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to calm her. "I promise you, I'll fine him. I will get our son back."

"No, Danny. Please, stay with me. Don't leave me," she begged as the realization that her newborn son had been kidnapped sunk in. "Please don't leave me."

"I won't, Caitlyn," he told her, kissing her. "I'll never leave you."


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

  
  


Danny looked up when the door opened. "What is it, Nick?" He asked in a defeated voice.

"I'm going to find your son."

Danny just nodded his head, more as an acknowledgment of hearing him then as a sign that he believed him. "That's what Jack said."

"Danny, I'm not telling you this as a fellow agent." Danny's head came up at these words. "But as your friend. Sara's gonna help, but she can't get away from work yet. I will find him though."

"Thanks, Nick."

"How's she taking it?"

Danny looked down at his wife, who was sleeping in his arms. He shook his head. "Not good. She literally cried herself to sleep."

"I'll find him," Nick repeated as he walked to the door. Walking out of the hospital, he took out his cellphone and dialed a number. "Hey, Sam, did you find that address? Thanks. I'll call you if I find anything. Yeah, he's with his wife. Neither of them seem at their best. I can't believe he'd do this. Don't worry, we'll get him before it's too late."

He hung up the phone and climbed into his car. Pulling out of the parking lot, he headed for Speranza Drive.

*******

Renee looked up when Gabriel walked into the house. "What happened?" She asked.

"Enrique was taken from the hospital. Right from under their noses."

"Oh no." Renee couldn't say anymore. She remembered what it was like to have a son taken. "I should go see Caitlyn."

Gabriel stopped her. "Danny's with her. And she was sleeping when I left. He said Nick's out looking for him. I hope he finds him."

"He will Gabe. This man won't get away with what he did."

"I hope you're right, Renee. For their sake."

"I always am."

"Just keep convincing yourself of that."

She smiled at him and stood up from the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as her body started to tremble. "They will find him, Renee. They will."

She looked up at him with tears gathering in her eyes. "I just don't want Caitlyn going through what I did when Aidan-"

"When I what, Mommy?"

She silently cursed herself before turning around. They had never told their son what had happened when he was only a few months old. He stood in the kitchen doorway looking at them. "Come sit on the couch. I'll tell you." She slowly explained everything to him, answering all of his questions along the way. Well, almost everything. She left out the details of her almost attempted suicide. A six-year-old doesn't need to hear his mother almost shot herself.

"And Uncle Ian saved me?" He asked when she had finished.

"Yes, him and Sara."

"Did he kill anybody?"

"Yes, the man who took you."

"Cool!"

"Renee, I think he got your twisted interest in violence."

She turned her head and stared at him, her mouth hanging open. She couldn't decide whether to yell at him or laugh. Instead of doing either, she stood up and walked over to him. "That's not the only thing I have an interest in," she said in almost a purr.

Gabriel grinned at her, his arms snaking around her to pull her against him. They both burst out laughing when Aidan cried, "Ewwwwwww," and scampered out of the room.

"I don't think we have to worry about him getting that interest for a couple more years," Gabriel said.

"I hope not."

He leaned in closer to her, his lips covering hers. They both jumped when the phone rang. With a disgusted sigh, he pulled away from her and went to answer it. "Hello?"

*******

Nick kicked the door open with his foot and stepped into the house, his gun drawn. It seemed quiet, but he walked further into the house to be sure. He stepped into the living room just as he heard a gun being cocked behind him. Turning, he leveled his gun and squeezed off a shot before completely sighting his target.

He felt the bullet slam into the meat of his shoulder and fell to the floor. Vince Craig stood above him, aiming his gun for a final shot. "Should've just stayed out of it."

"You should've left the Taylors alone." Nick felt a wave of pain as the shock of his injury wore off. "They're friends of mine."

Vince shrugged before moving his finger to the trigger. "Doesn't make any difference to me. Maybe now he'll finally lay off."

"Not likely," Nick said, raising his gun with his good arm.

His finger tightened on the trigger, and the two shots sounded as one.

Nick felt the bullet slam into the floor beside his head. Vince Craig just stared at him with a blank look for a moment then slumped to the floor. The bullet had entered under his chin and traveled a path of destruction through his brain. The agent struggled to his feet and searched the house for the baby. He found him upstairs, sleeping in the car seat. Unbuckling him, he carried him back downstairs.

Enrique woke when he felt himself being lifted out of the car seat. His lungs went to work again, but the older man spoke to him in a soothing voice, and he quieted. Nick took out his cellphone, wincing when the movement sent a stabbing pain through his arm. He laid Enrique on the floor and dialed Sara's number. "Sara, I found the boy."

"Is he all right?"

"Yeah. He's fine. Scared, I'm sure, but unharmed."

"What about the kidnapper?"

"He's dead. I-"

Nick never finished the sentence. The phone clattered to the floor as his knees folded, and he fell into blackness.

"Nick? Nick, what's going on? Nick? Nick, this isn't funny. Answer me already. Nick?"

"Pez, what's going on?" Danny asked, looking up at his partner when he heard the anxious tone to her voice.

"Something's happened to Nick. I have to find him."

"But the captain-"

"I don't give a damn what the captain says. My boyfriend could be dead. I'm not just gonna sit here and wait for a phone call."

She stood up and hurried out the door. She was outside before the captain stepped into their office. "Where'd detective Pezzeni go?"

"Her boyfriend's in trouble. She's afraid he's been hurt or killed. Captain, don't chew her out when she returns. Just a suggestion."

There was a distant look in his eyes, and he shook his head. "I understand. I won't." He shook his head. "Get back to work, Woo."

"Yes, sir."

*******

'Please, just show me where to find him,' Sara willed the Witchblade. "Damn it. I just found Nick. I can't lose him already."

She found herself turning her bike down a side street and stopping in front of a house. Looking down at the bracelet, she saw it was glowing and warming on her wrist. She stepped up onto the porch and called his name, "Nick? Are you here? Please answer me, Nick."

All she heard was the crying of a baby. She stepped into the house and saw a baby laying on the floor. Not far from him, a man lay on the floor, a puddle of blood spreading around him. "Nick!" She screamed, running to him.

He groaned in his unconscious state when she started to turn him over. "Thank God he's alive," she breathed before calling for an ambulance.

After they had driven him to the hospital, she picked up Enrique before calling Gabriel. Ten minutes later, Gabriel pulled up in front of the house. He took Enrique from him and placed him in the car seat in the back. "Guess it's a good thing we didn't get rid of this," he said as he straightened up from the door.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll see you back at the hospital, Gabe."

He climbed into the front seat and pulled back onto the road, heading for the hospital.

*******

"Ms. Pezzeni," the doctor addressed Sara. "Your friend, Nick Calloway, should be fine. I dug the bullet out of his arm, but he lost quite a bit of blood before he got her. He should recover just fine still. I expect him to wake within the next couple of hours."

"Can I see him?"

"Sure."

She walked back to his room while Gabriel went to see Caitlyn and Danny. Caitlyn was leaning back against her husband and cradling their son in her arms. Danny glanced up at Gabriel when he stepped into the room. "Thank you so much, Gabe."

"For what?"

"Bringing our son back."

Gabriel shook his head. "I didn't do anything. I just drove him back to the hospital. Nick saved him."

"Well, I'll have to thank him too."

"Is he okay?" Gabriel asked, nodding at Enrique.

"Yeah. Doctor checked him out and said he hadn't been harmed. If that man had hurt my son,-"

"Danny, you don't have to worry about that anymore. He's dead."

"I know, Gabe." He wrapped his arms around his wife and son and kissed the top of Caitlyn's head. "I'm just glad to have my son back."

"And I need to get back to my family. I'll see the three of you later."

Gabriel pulled into his driveway a quarter of an hour later. He stepped out of the car but stopped when he saw a police cruiser parked on the side of the yard. "What the hell?" He asked into the air as he ran for the house.

*******

"I was so scared, Nick. You were talking to me then all I heard was silence. I thought you might be dead."

Nick squeezed Sara's hand. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."

She smiled down at him. "I don't want to be rid of you. I-"

"What is it, Sara?"

"You're the only one I've ever been with who's actually understood me. why I'm a cop. Why I won't leave that for anybody. But, I haven't been entirely truthful with you, and I don't think you'll understand it."

"Sara, you know you don't have to keep anything from me. I'm sure I'll understand." He pushed himself up to a sitting position. "Try me."

"But you won't believe me. I didn't even believe me at first."

"Sara, I have no reason not to believe anything you tell me. Now, what is it?"

She shook her head. "You'll think I'm crazy." She no longer thought this, but it didn't make it any easier to tell other people.

"Is this about your bracelet?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, and she unconsciously pulled her shirt sleeve over the bracelet. "How do you know about it?"

"I was visiting Gabe one day, and he was looking something up about it. I recognized it as the one you're always wearing, and I started asking him questions. He seemed hesitant at first to answer them, but he did. Don't worry, Sara, I don't think you're crazy. What about your partner, Danny? Does he know about it?"

She nodded her head. "He got rather curious after quite a few impaled criminals showed up in the morgue."

Nick laughed at this then smiled up at his girlfriend. "And does he think you're crazy?"

Sara shook her head. "He knows I am."

Nick laughed again then became serious. "Sara, you never have to worry about telling me anything. I will always believe you, I will always understand, although it may take me a while and some convincing sometimes. And I will never think you're crazy."

She stood up, and leaning over the bed, kissed him. "I'd better get back before the captain chews me out."

"What about the investigation? I know there'll have to be one."

"I probably won't be leading it. The captain'll say I'm too close. You being my boyfriend. Everything will work out though. You only shot him to save yourself. It was self-defense."

He nodded. "You'd better go. Don't want you to get into too much trouble because of me."

She grinned at him. "You're worth it."

When she returned to the precinct, the captain stopped her in the hallway. "How's your boyfriend doing, Pezzeni?"

"He'll be okay, sir. He took a bullet in the arm, but he's okay."

"So it's okay if I send two detectives over to get his statement?"

She shrugged. "I don't see why not. As long as the doctor lets them in to see him. And as long as they don't try to interrogate him. He didn't do anything wrong."

The captain nodded. "Didn't think you'd be with him if he had. Get back to work. You know you can't work this case. Too close."

"I know, sir."

He nodded at her and moved down the hallway. She continued on to her and Danny's office.

*******

Gabriel burst through the door and looked around for Renee. He saw her sitting on the couch. He started toward her before seeing who else was there. He approached the young girl he had first seen a few months earlier. "Your name's Amber, right?"

She nodded her head. A police officer stepped up to Gabriel. "Mr. Bowman, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can I have a few words with you outside?"

Gabriel studied the man's face for a moment then nodded his head. They stepped out on the porch, and the cop asked, "You are the man who stopped her father, Laurence Dennis?" The cop looked him over critically.

"Well, without a friend's help, he would have just beat me unconscious. But, yes, I stepped in to help."

The cop nodded. "Well, he got out of jail this morning."

Gabriel's face paled. "What? How?"

"His wife put up his bail."

Gabriel's eyes went to the door of the house. When he looked back at the officer, her asked, "What happened?"

"From what we can figure, when he got out, he went to somebody he knew would give him a gun without any questions. Then, he went to where the girl and her mother were staying. From what we could get from the girl,-"

"She has a name," Gabriel interrupted. "It's Amber."

The officer just looked at him for a moment then continued, "Like I was saying, she said her aunt told her to get out of the house and get to a neighbor's as soon as she saw him coming. The girl, Amber, I mean," he corrected himself seeing the look that came into Gabriel's eyes. "Said she hid behind a tree in the backyard. An argument broke out between her father and the aunt. Her mother came into the room, and she said she looked like she always did when her father came back to the house. Like she was begging for forgiveness. He slapped her around a few times, and when the aunt tried to intervene, he threw her against the wall. He took out his gun and shot her. Then, he turned back to his wife." Before, the cop had told the story as if it was just that, a story. Not something that had actually happened. Now, his eyes and voice became angry and sad. "He shot her too. Amber heard him shout something, but she was too shook up to tell us what it was. I'm surprised we got that much out of her. I think she's still in shock. The neighbors called it in when she ran to their house."

"Why did you bring her here?"

"She refused to get out of the car when we took her to social services. I got the feeling she'd been there before. She remembered your name and your friend. Danny Taylor, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she remembered him first. But we couldn't get a hold of him."

"He's at the hospital with his wife. They just had a baby."

The officer nodded. "Well, then she told us your name, and we were able to get a hold of your wife. So, we brought her here. Thought maybe she could stay with you at least until social services can find a permanent home for her."

"As long as my wife agrees to it."

"I already talked to her, and she said it was fine as long as you agreed."

Gabriel smiled. "Can't help it if we think alike."

"You're Pezzeni's friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good cop."

"Good friend. Did you arrest Amber's father?"

Officer Guerson shook his head. "We're looking for him. He was gone when we arrived at the house."

"Call me when you find him."

"We will, Mr. Bowman."

Gabriel walked back in the house and sat beside Amber. "How are you doing?"

"All right," she lied.

Gabriel could see her bottom lip trembling and knew she was trying not to cry. "Amber, it's okay. You saw your mother murdered. You can cry if you want to."

She shook her head. "Daddy said it's weak to cry."

"Yeah, I'm sure your daddy said a lot of things," Gabriel muttered under his breath.

"Are you hungry?" Renee asked, trying to get the young girl's mind off of what had happened earlier that day.

Amber just nodded her head. Renee put her arm around the little girl's shoulders and led her into the kitchen. Amie walked beside her, trying to get this new girl to smile. 'If anyone can, it would be Amie,' Gabriel thought to himself.

Before she walked through the kitchen door, Amie turned back and smiled at her father.

*******

Danny opened the door for Caitlyn, and she carried their son into the house. "We're home," she whispered.

"Yes, we are."

Danny let the door close and walked up behind his wife. He looked at the sleeping baby she held in her arms. "My family is home."

She took Enrique up to lay him in his crib, and Danny walked over to the answering machine seeing that it was flashing. He listened to the message from Officer Guerson then picked up the phone and called Gabriel. "And she saw the whole thing?" He was asking when Caitlyn walked back down the stairs. "That had to be traumatic for her. Don't worry, Gabe. You're doing the right thing by taking her in. Yeah, talk to you later."

He hung up the phone and turned to his wife. "Is Gabe trying to save the world again?" She asked as Danny's arms slid around her.

Danny grinned at her. "Seems that way, doesn't it?"

Caitlyn laid her head against his chest, and a feeling of love welled up in his heart. 'Nothing will ever happen to my family again,' he thought to himself. He pulled away from her slightly and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered.


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

  
  


Gabriel heard the sound of crying coming from the room across the hall. He swung his feet to the floor and tied his robe around him before going to see what was wrong. He stepped across the hall and opened the door quietly in case Amie was sleeping. He was sure the sobbing came from Amber.

The first thing he noticed was that Amie's bed was empty. He flicked on the light and looked at the bed set up on the other side of the room. Both of the young girls looked at him. Amie smiled, and Amber wiped the tears away from her face with the back of her hand.

Gabriel sat on the bed and put one arm around the young redhead's shoulders. "What's wrong?" He asked even though he knew. He also knew she needed to be asked, so she would talk.

Her voice trembled. "My daddy killed my mama." And she broke down into tears again.

Gabriel drew her body into his arms, comforting her. "It'll be all right. He won't get away with it. Shhh. It'll be all right. Everything will be all right." He had already begun to think of her as their daughter even though the paperwork hadn't even been started yet. 'Stupid red tape.'

"But he killed her! He's my daddy, and he killed my mama. And she only loved him. Not what he said she did. Only loved him. No one else. Not what he said. She didn't." Amber looked up at Gabriel, her eyes clouded over with tears. "She wouldn't do that. She loved him."

"I believe you, Amber. Don't worry, I believe you. Do you think you can get to sleep now? Maybe we can talk about it in the morning."

She nodded her head. Amie jumped off of the bed and jumped into her own. Gabriel pulled the covers over Amber then bent down to kiss Amber's forehead. "Everything will be all right. I promise you that."

He walked over to Amie's bed and tucked her in again. She reached her arms up and hugged his neck. "You're the best daddy. She'll feel better with time. Her heart's sick right now though. But she'll get better."

Gabriel kissed her forehead. "You are too wise for your age, Amie. Now get some sleep, my beloved angel."

"Night, Daddy."

When he returned to their room, Renee sat up in their bed. "Is she all right?"

"Sometimes I think you're picking up on Amie's abilities."

Renee shook her head. "I woke up when you got out of bed. I heard her."

"I don't know, Renee," he answered her earlier question. "She saw her mother murdered. Saw her father do it. And I think she always loved her father even if he did beat her. I don't know if she'll ever get over it." He put his head in his hands, and Renee crawled across the bed to him.

"Maybe Meghan should talk to her." She put her hand on his back. "She might be able to help."

He nodded then turned to her. "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why would he do this?" Tears were running down his face. "Why wouldn't he love his family enough. Why would he want to hurt them like this?"

"I don't know, Gabriel. I don't know," Renee replied, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him close to her. "Some thing's just don't make sense. We just have to show her that's not the way everybody is. It's the only way to end the cycle."

His mouth covered hers, his tongue separating her lips. She untied his robe, and sliding her hands over his shoulders, she threw it to the floor. Renee laid back on the bed, her hands on his back, and brought him with her. "I need you, my love," he whispered as her hands moved to the waistband of his boxers to remove them. As soon as they were off, his body covered hers. She arched her hips to meet his as he slid inside her warmth.

*******

He watched as Amber climbed out of the car and hugged the man who sat in the driver's seat. Anger boiled up in him as he watched four other kids climb out of the car. "He has his own family yet he thinks he can take over mine as well," he growled. "I'll show him."

He relaxed against his seat and looked out the window as Gabriel drove off after dropping the kids off at school. He glanced down at his left hand and twisted the ring off of his finger. His wife was dead now. He had killed her. "She deserved it," he reminded himself as he tossed the ring into the backseat. "Stupid bitch can't get away with cheating on me." His mind never took into consideration that he might just be paranoid.

They hadn't had another kid in ten years, and then one day she just announces that she's pregnant. His first thought was that it wasn't his. Once that thought was planted in his head, nothing could root it out. Then she goes against him and tells their daughter she can do something he'd already said she couldn't. After beating his wife severely for that, he'd gone to bring their daughter home, but was arrested instead. 'Not only is she a whore, she's a disobedient whore.'

That had been the last straw. He was sure she'd had a hand in his arrest. In fact, she'd probably sent those two men there just to stop him from punishing his daughter. When she'd paid his bail, he decided to get even. He hadn't meant to kill her. Just scare her into submission. He just wanted to have control again. 'If her bitch of a sister hadn't interfered.' Yeah, that's it. It was her fault. Not his. It was never his fault. Now some other man thought he could raise his daughter. "I'll show them. I will get her back. And he will pay for his interference."

*******

"Hello, Amie." Niamh bounced over to her friend as soon as she stepped through the classroom door.

Amie laughed. "What did you have this morning?"

Niamh shrugged. "The usual. Caffeine, caffeine, and more caffeine."

"Can't believe your dad let's you drink that in the morning."

"He does."

"Exactly."

They both laughed, and Amber smiled from behind Amie. If she'd joked about her dad like that and he found out, she wouldn't be sitting for a while. But she'd realized Gabriel wasn't like her father.

"Who's that with you, Amie?"

"This is Amber. We know her, remember."

"Oh yeah. You're the one who's always sitting at the tables at recess. Why don't you ever talk to anybody?"

"I didn't wanna be yelled at," she replied quietly.

"Why would you be yelled at for talking to other kids?"

"Daddy always said not to talk. He said kids should be silent."

"Amber, you don't have to worry about that anymore," Amie told her. "You remember what my dad told you. Forget everything you dad told you. He doesn't control you anymore."

Amber nodded her head. The three of them walked to their seats when the morning bell rang.

At recess, Amber started toward the picnic tables, but Amie ran up to her. "We're gonna play tag if you wanna join us."

"I don't know how, Amie. I never have."

"It's easy. One person's it, and they try to catch someone else. If they do, then that person is it."

"I don't know, Amie."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's fun."

Amber hesitated, and Amie moved away to where Niamh and two boys were waiting. Terrified her new friend was going to leave her, Amber ran to catch up. Amie smiled at her. "Keith, you're it," Amie said to a blonde boy. Then, they were all running.

*******

Gabriel walked up to the porch and stopped. "What are you doing here?" He asked the cop.

"Had a talk with Pezzeni about you. She said you tend to attract trouble. Thought we might stay here and keep an eye out."

"You think he might come here?"

Officer Guerson nodded his head. "You kept him from doing what he thought was his right to do. And he got thrown in jail for your interference. Now, you're gonna be raising his daughter. He'll probably see that as another interference. We're just trying to play this safe."

Gabriel nodded. "Thanks."

"We want to catch this guy, but we don't want anyone dying in the process. There'll be a police officer on guard at all hours. We won't bother you though."

Gabriel thanked him again and walked into the house. Renee looked up from the computer. She smiled at him then stood up and walked across the room. "Do you think Amber's all right?"

He shook his head. "She's far from all right. I'm sure she'll pretend she is. She's lived with his abuse for ten years. She won't get over that in a matter of days. It's going to take some time. We just have to be there to help her. We can't do it for her, but we can help her."

Renee nodded. "I thought I had issues with my father. At least he never hit me or shot my mom." She shook her head as if clearing it of some image or thought. "Meghan said she'd talk to her after school today. She at least knows what it's like to see a parent killed. Even though the circumstances were different."

Gabriel squeezed Renee's shoulders. "It will take some time, but everything will be fine. I'm gonna go work down in the shop for a bit."

He moved toward the basement stairs, and Renee returned to the computer.

*******

"When we got back to the hotel, Uncle Gabe and Aunt Renee left. Daddy started for the hotel but stopped when a man stepped out of the shadows. He stepped forward, protecting mom and Kevin and me," Meghan told Amber. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and one slid slowly down her cheek. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Daddy fought him, but the man killed him. Then, he killed my mom. He was gonna kill me and Kevin as well."

"What happened?"

"Uncle Ian saved us. I remember him threatening the man, but don't remember the words. He just came out of the shadows and knocked the man to the ground. Uncle Gabe said the shadows were his favorite place for lurking."

"Were you scared?"

Meghan nodded her head. "But Uncle Ian made me feel safe. And I didn't realize they were dead. I thought they could still come back. Aunt Renee explained to me that they couldn't."

"How'd you get over it?"

Meghan shook her head this time and whispered, "I didn't. I'm still not over it. I was only four. I only have very vague memories of them. That's what I hate the most. That I can't remember them. Aunt Renee and Uncle Gabe have been wonderful for the last ten years, but it's not the same. Amber, you never get over it, but the pain does fade over time. But it does take time."

"Why did he hurt my mama?"

"I can't tell you that, Amber. I don't know."

Amber wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks. "He called her bad names. Said he'd stop her from screwing around. He killed my baby brother too. He didn't even do anything. He wasn't even born yet! He didn't think it was his. I heard him yelling at my mama when they thought I was sleeping. Is that why he killed her?" She looked up at Meghan, her eyes red from crying.

"I don't know, Amber. Whatever his reason, it was wrong. He never should've hurt you or your mom. That wasn't right."

Amber pushed her chair back from the table and ran out of the room. They heard her footsteps on the stairs, then heard the bedroom door close, probably louder than she'd meant for it to be.

Meghan looked up at Gabriel. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I don't think so. You might have just pushed her farther than she wanted to go. She might see more now than she wants to. She was always made to think what he was doing was right. That she deserved any punishment he dished out on her. Now, she's seeing the opposite is true. She's probably confused. Amie's up there. She's probably better than any shrink would be for Amber right now." He glanced at the clock then said, "Go do your homework before dinner."

*******

Laurence Dennis pulled his car up to the curb and watched the house from the street. Seeing the police cruiser parked near the back of the house, he cursed into the empty air. 'Damn them,' he thought to himself. Why did the cops have to interfere. "I can't just go up there with them around."

He twisted the key in the ignition and peeled away from the curb. He needed to think of a new plan now. "This won't stop me. Think, that's all you need to do. Just think. You can get to him somehow. You can't let this stop you."

He had returned to where he was hiding out before he thought of it. "They won't always be around him. They don't follow him when he leaves the house. They just protect him when he's there."

He took out his gun and unloaded it. After cleaning it, he reloaded it and looked at it for a moment. "Friend," he said to it. "We're gonna have some work to do"

He laid on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Mr. Interferer, you are gonna pay. I promised you that. I warned you to stay out of my business, but you wouldn't listen. Now, I'm going to make you pay. You'll learn your lesson by the time I'm through with you. Although it might be too late when I'm finished. And I will get my girl back."

He held the gun to his chest and stroked the barrel. "Yes, I'll get her back. No matter what it takes. You can't just take my little girl away from me. Don't worry, Amber, I will get you back."


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

  
  


"Amie, get in the car. Your mom's gonna worry if we're late for dinner."

Amie stopped practicing the moves Ian had taught her on Amber and ran toward the car. Gabriel put his hand on Amber's shoulder, and they walked toward the car. He stopped and looked up sharply when he heard his grandfather's voice. "Be careful."

Gabriel glanced around and saw the large man striding toward them. "Get in the car. Quick," he told her.

They both ran for the car. Amber slid into the back seat and shut the door as fast as she could. Gabriel reached it a second later and felt a hand push him into the door. He cried out in pain as powerful hands turned him around and shoved him against the car again. Blood ran into his mouth from his crushed nose. "What are you doing?" He asked.

Laurence Dennis sent a fist into his stomach. "I told you once to stay out of my business, but you wouldn't listen." He slammed another fist into the smaller man's stomach. "Instead, you step in where you have no business." This time he lifted his knee into the same spot his fists had just assaulted, sending Gabriel into a coughing fit.

They heard the sound of the window rolling down, and Gabriel turned his head. A fist came out of nowhere to strike his jaw. He fell to the ground and didn't move for a moment. Then, he heard Amber's voice. "Daddy, don't hurt him. He didn't do anything! Stop hurting him."

"I'm just giving him what he deserves. People need to learn to stay out of our lives."

"No, Daddy! You are wrong. He's been taking care of me."

"I'll show you what taking care of you means when I'm through with him," he threatened her. "And that's a lesson you won't forget."

With a grunt, Gabriel lunged up from the ground and sent two fists into the man's stomach. He took a step back then stepped forward again and grabbed Gabriel's upper arm, twisting it. Gabriel used his other arm as a club and swung it at Laurence Dennis's head. He released his hold on the arm and took a step back again. "All you are is a brute," Gabriel told him.

The larger man shook his head. "I'm her father."

"You have no right to that title."

He let out a roar of rage and pushed Gabriel against the car, sending fist after fist into his stomach. Gabriel tried fighting back, but it was useless. This man's fists were like battering rams. His body started to go limp. The larger man was about to deliver a final blow when they both heard a voice.

"Turn around right now before I shoot you."

"Sara," Gabriel breathed.

Laurence hesitated for a moment then let his arm continue it's swing. His body went rigid as the shot rang out, and his arm fell limp at his side. Sara stepped forward and pulled both of his arms behind his back, ignoring his howls of pain. "You have the right to remain silent," she informed him as she put the handcuffs on. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, even if you don't deserve one. If you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." She hauled him to the waiting police car as she finished reading him his rights.

Gabriel pulled himself up from the ground and used the car as a guide to help him stumble to the drivers side. He climbed inside and moving slowly, buckled the seatbelt around him. He pulled out of the parking lot of the martial arts training school Ian was using to teach Amie. "Why did he have to leave earlier than us?" He muttered.

Gabriel glanced in the rearview mirror and saw tears sliding down Amber's cheeks. "You don't have to cry. What's wrong?"

"He hurt y-you. Why'd he do that?"

"He's always had control. He didn't like the fact that he was losing it."

Amber nodded her head. "Is he going to hurt anyone else?"

"No, Amber. He can't hurt anyone anymore. He's going to go away for a long time now. You don't have to worry about it anymore."

He drove the rest of the way to the house in silence.

*******

The man jumps at Gabriel, knocking him to the ground. "You couldn't just mind your own business, could you?" He screams the question. "You had to butt in where you didn't belong." He pounds his fists against Gabriel's face. When the smaller man seems to be an inch away from unconsciousness, a knife appears in his attacker's hands. "I warned you, but you wouldn't listen. Now you'll understand that you never take Laurence Dennis for granted." He holds the knife against Gabriel's throat, ignoring the men closing in on him. The knife cuts through the skin and severs the young man's artery.

The little boy sat up straight in bed, sweat poring down his body and tears coming to his eyes. He climbed out of bed and padded quietly down the hall to his parents' bedroom. Opening the door a crack, he slipped into the room. He saw his father sitting up in the bed and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"I did not mean to wake you, Daddy."

Ian shook his head, his hair swinging across his bare shoulders. "It's okay, son. What is the matter?"

The younger Ian Nottingham climbed over his father's body and sat between him and his mother. "Uncle Gabriel died."

"What do you mean?"

"I dreamt that he died. He's not gonna die, is he?" He was on the verge of breaking down into tears.

"Of course not, son," he assured him, running his fingers through the shorter version of his own long, dark, curly hair. "Tell me how it happened."

"A man jumped on him and started hitting him. He seemed really mad at Uncle Gabriel. Men tried to stop him, but he wouldn't let them. Then, he cut Uncle Gabriel's neck. Blood was going everywhere, like it was coming out of a sprinkler. And his...his eyes were dead." This time he did start sobbing.

"It will be okay, Ian. Go back to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you, Daddy? I don't want to go back."

Ian glanced over at Darvi, who was now awake. She nodded her head. "Yes, Ian. You can sleep with us tonight."

The young boy curled up against his father and fell back to sleep. "I'd better call Gabriel," Ian said once they were sure their son was sleeping.

"Do you think his dream meant something?"

"It could be a premonition of the future or just a dream. I'm going with the former just to be safe."

"Shouldn't you wait until morning? Won't they be sleeping?"

"It's too early for Gabriel. I do not want to wake Renee, but he should know now." He picked up the phone and dialed his friend's number.

*******

Two guards escorted a handcuffed Laurence Dennis down the aisle of the courtroom. He glared as he passed where Renee sat with the twins and Meghan. The other kids were to be called as witnesses so they couldn't watch the trial. The two guards stood on either side of Laurence Dennis at the defendant's table.

The tipstaff banged her gavel, bringing the courtroom to order. "All stand for the honorable Judge Miller." The judge, a dignant, but apparently fair older man, entered the courtroom and seated himself behind the bench. "You may be seated. Court is in session."

The two lawyers had made their opening statements to the jury the day before, so the prosecutor called his first witness. "I call Gabriel Bowman to the stand."

The doors opened, and Gabriel entered the courtroom. He wore a nice pair of black slacks and an ironed gray shirt. He sat in the witness's seat and was sworn in.

"Mr. Bowman, what were you doing the afternoon of November eleventh of 2011?" The prosecutor asked.

"I had taken my son to the Whistling Pines Stable for an Equine Therapy session. He has a minor form of spastic paralysis and has balance and speaking problems because of it. The Equine Therapy was the only thing that seemed to help."

"Can you tell the court the events of that afternoon?"

"My son was taking care of his lesson horse. I told him I would wait for him outside while he took care of that. My friend, Danny Taylor was with me."

"And what happened when you walked outside?"

"I heard a man yelling. When I looked around, I saw the defendant dragging his daughter away from one of the stables. Me and my friend started for him. Danny was a bit slower because he was on crutches."

"Please go on."

"He kept yelling at her, and I saw him slap her three times."

The defense attorney stood up. "Objection, your Honor. This has no relevance to the case at hand. Whether or not he reprimanded his daughter has no pertinence to whether or not he killed his wife."

"It points to character. And eventually, motive."

"I'll let this line of questioning continue," the judge decided. "Go on, Mr. Bowman."

Gabriel nodded. "I ran over to him and stopped him. He told me I should stay out of his business. I told him violence was no way to teach children what's right and wrong. He twisted my arm around. When I wouldn't back down, he hot me several times. He finally knocked me to the ground and continued to kick me. His daughter begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. He didn't until my friend managed to stun him by hitting him with a crutch."

A couple of the jurors snickered behind their hands at the image that comment produced. The prosecutor hid his grin and continued with the questioning. "What did you do then?"

"Danny called the police. I just tried sitting up without the world spinning every which way. Danny had the defendant's daughter call her aunt to come pick her up. Then, we waited for the police to get there. I filed charges with them and watched as they took him away."

"And did you anything about him again?"

"Not for another four months."

"What happened then?"

"I had just gotten home from the hospital because my friend and his wife had just had a baby." He decided to leave out the kidnapping part since it had nothing to do with the case. "Officer Guerson was there. He told me the defendant had been released on bail, which was paid by his wife. And that Amber's mother had been killed. That she had witnessed her father shooting her mother."

"And Amber is the defendant's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Then what?"

"He wanted me and my wife to take care of her until social services could find a permanent home for her, but me and my wife decided we would adopt her."

"Did she tell you what she saw?"

"Objection," the defense attorney declared. "Hearsay."

"Sustained."

"When did you see the defendant again?"

"About a week later. I was taking my daughter and Amber home, and he attacked me at my car. If he hadn't had me against my car, I would have been on the ground when a friend, a cop, arrived. She told him to turn around, and when he wouldn't, she shot him in the arm."

"Did he say anything then?"

"That I should've learned to mind my own business. When Amber begged him to stop and told him I'd been taking care of her, he said, 'I'll show you taking care of you.'"

"Objection. Hearsay."

The judge looked tired already. "Strike that from the record."

"Your witness," the prosecutor told the defense counselor.

The attorney stood up and straightened his suit jacket. "Mr. Bowman, did you have any former animosity toward my client?"

"No. The first time I met him was when he assaulted me at the riding stable."

"What about when he told you he punished his family as he saw fit?"

"It angered me. But it didn't give me a reason to lie about anything."

"No reason to get antagonistic about anything, Mr. Bowman."

"I didn't-"

"Judge, will you demand the witness only answer when a question is directed at him?"

The judge rolled his eyes, but gave Gabriel a warning glance. The younger man nodded.

"I have no further questions."

"This court will take a twenty minute recess."

The tipstaff banged the gavel again, this time dismissing all in attendance at the trial.

*******

The prosecutor knelt in front of the witness stand so he was at eye level with Amber and spoke gently, "Miss Dennis, did your father ever hit you?"

"Objection!"

"Counselor, sit down," the judge ordered, his irritation growing. "The D.A. has already made clear that his questioning does have its purpose, so I'll let him continue." He turned to Amber. "You may answer the question."

"Yes, sir. He did."

"Tell me about it."

"Which time, sir?" There was no bitterness in her voice. It was a sincere question.

"How about the last time. When you met Mr. Bowman and Mr. Taylor for the first time."

She nodded her head. "My daddy had told me I wasn't allowed to go to the stable anymore. He thought I spent too much time there. But I still helped mama out at home. One day he was gone, and mama told me I could go. I'd only been there for a little bit when he showed up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the barn. He yelled at me for coming when he told me I couldn't. I tried explaining, but he hit me. When I told him mama said I could, he hit me again. Twice. He said to only obey what he said. That unless what she said went along with him, it didn't matter." Tears streamed down her face.

"What happened then?"

"Gabriel came running over and started talking to him. Then, my daddy grabbed his arm and twisted it around. Then, he hit him. He hit him a lot. I begged him to stop, but he wouldn't. Gabriel's son came running over, yelling at him to stop and that's when Danny hit him with his crutch. Danny called the police then handed his phone to me and told me to call my aunt to pick up me and my mama."

"So, you and your mom went to live with your aunt?"

"Yes, sir. Mama's face had patches on it and blood under her nose when we picked her up."

"Patches?"

Amber nodded her head. "He had hit her. Her face was bruised."

"What happened four months later?"

"Mama started missing him, and my baby brother was gonna come in another month. So she paid for him to get out of jail. He came to Aunt Sylvia's house. She told me to go over to the neighbor's and have them call the police. I went out to the yard, but hid behind a tree."

"What did you see?"

"Daddy came into the house. He started screaming at Aunt Sylvia. He waved his hands around in the air, and his voice kept getting louder. Aunt Sylvia shouted back. Then, mama came into the room. He turned on her. Yelled at her for betraying him. She looked like she was begging him forgiveness." She stopped.

"Go on, Miss Dennis. What happened next?"

She just shook her head. The district attorney looked at the judge. The older man's eyes looked sad. He didn't think this little girl should have to relive what she saw happen. But, he knew it was necessary to put this guy away for good. He leaned over toward Amber and said, so only the two of them could hear, "I know it's hard, but you have to tell the twelve people over there what happened. Then they can make the decision to put him away. So he can't hurt anyone anymore."

She nodded her head and swallowed past the lump in her throat. "He hit her. Slapped her. He always did that. He forgot I was around, but I always saw him doing it."

The defense attorney started to stand up, but the judge silenced him before he had a chance to speak. Then, he nodded at Amber to continue. "Please keep to what happened that day."

"Sorry, sir. My aunt grabbed his shoulder. Sh-she tried to stop him from hurting mama. He turned around, and she stumbled back. He shot her. I-I saw her f-fall to the fl-floor." She burst into tears again.

Renee watched with the rest of the crowd. She just wanted to grab Amber from the witness stand and take her out of the courtroom. She shouldn't have to go through this. She already had once.

The attorney waited a few minutes for her to calm down. Once the sobbing had subsided and only silent tears rolled down her cheeks, he asked, "What did he do then?"

"He turned around again and shot mama."

Everyone in the room could tell how hard she was trying to keep the tears from falling again. In a shuttering voice, she continued, "Then, he ye-yelled, 'Now, you can't go screwing around anymore, can you?'" This time she did break down in tears.

"Counselor, do you have any more questions?" The judge asked.

"A few, sir," he replied.

"We will take a five minute recess. When we return, you may finish your questioning."

Five minutes later everyone filed back into the courtroom. The D.A. stood in front of Amber. "You saw your father attack Gabriel Bowman a week ago, correct?"

"Objection, Your Honor. He is leading the witness."

"I'm sorry, Your Honor. I will rephrase. Miss Dennis, did you see your father attack Gabriel Bowman a week ago?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did he say anything to you during this time?"

"Yes, sir."

"What did he say?"

"I told him to stop hurting him. That he'd been taking care of me. He said 'I'll show you what taking care of you means when I'm through with him.'"

"Objection. Hearsay."

"It points to character," the D.A. countered. "If she felt threatened, there would have been a reason."

"I'll let it stand," the judge decided. "But don't keep pushing it."

"I have no further questions."

The defense attorney approached the witness stand. "Did you disobey your father when you went to the stable?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, sir. But my mama said I could go."

"Well, then, if you did what he told you not to, don't you think he had a right to punish you?"

"At the time I did. He had done it for less before. But then I stayed with Gabriel and saw that it wasn't the way every father acted. I learned that Daddy was wrong."

"Where were you the day your mother and aunt were killed?"

"I was hiding behind a tree."

"Well, then, how did you see what happened?"

"I looked around the tree."

"And how did you see into the house? Through a window higher than you are tall?"

"No, sir. There are sliding glass doors on that side of the house."

"And you are sure it was your father, my client, who shot them?"

She looked at her father, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Yes, sir. I saw my daddy shot them."

"I have no more questions for this witness, your honor."

"The prosecution may call their next witness."

"The prosecution calls Officer Tony Guerson to the stand."

Officer Guerson took the stand. "What did you find when you arrived at the crime scene a week ago?"

"The two bodies were in the living room. One was slumped against the wall. She had been shot through the chest. The other laid sprawled out on the floor. She had been shot twice. Once through the stomach and through the chest, like her sister."

"Did you find any prints or other evidence there to determine that the defendant was indeed the perpetrator of the crime?"

"Yes. His prints were on the door knob. The bullets matched a gun registered to him. We found a boot print matching his in the kitchen. And his prints were all over in there as well."

"So, you have no doubts that it could have been someone else?"

"None at all."

"I have no other questions."

The defense attorney stepped forward. "Officer Guerson, couldn't the defendant have been at the house at some previous time?"

"He could have. But the prints there were fresh and could have only been made within the last few hours. If it had been longer than that, someone else's would have covered them."

"Couldn't someone else have the same caliber of gun as him. Or even have stolen his?"

"It is possible," Guerson replied reluctantly.

"And someone could wear the same boot size and style as him, correct?"

"Yes. It is possible, but we also have his daughter's testimony to prove it was him."

"I have nothing else."

"Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?" The judge asked.

"No, your honor."

"We will hear the closing arguments in the morning then. This court is adjourned until ten o'clock tomorrow morning."

*******

"Men and women of the jury, you have seen the evidence put forth by the prosecutor, heard the testimony of the witnesses, and have heard the counselors' closing arguments. It is now up to you to weigh the evidence and decide on this man's guilt or innocence. If you have even a shadow of a doubt of his guilt, you must declare him not guilty. Since this is a murder trial, the decision must be unanimous. If the twelve of you cannot come to a complete agreement, it will be declared a hung jury. Is this understood?"

They all nodded their agreement and were ushered to another room where they would deliberate. Gabriel put his arm around Renee's shoulders, and they walked out of the room, the six kids around them.

"Do you think they'll convict him?" Renee asked.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't. Amber's testimony should be enough to."

Dakota and Jason were waiting outside the courthouse. "You sure you can take the kids?" Renee asked.

"Yes, Renee," Dakota replied with a smile. "It's not a problem. When do you think they'll be done deliberating?"

"We have no idea. Hope it's not long though."

Dakota nodded. "We'll be at the house. Just drop by when you find out."

"We will."

They didn't have to wait long to find out. Twenty minutes after they were sent out of the courtroom, the jurors returned with their verdict. The judge addressed the head juror, "Please read the verdict you have decided on."

"We, the jury, find the defendant, Laurence Dennis, on the charge of third-degree murder, guilty. On the charge of second-degree murder, we find the defendant guilty."

Renee and Gabriel turned to each other, and he threw his arms around her. The judge banged his gavel to quiet the courtroom. "Sentencing will be in one week."

The guards led Laurence Dennis up the aisle to take him out of the courtroom. As they came to the row where Gabriel and Renee sat, he jerked away from the guards' hold and lunged at Gabriel. He put his arms on either side of Gabriel's neck, using the handcuffs to choke him. Renee watched, frozen with fear, as her husband's breath came in shorter gasps, and his eyes widened as his air supply was cut off. Laurence brought his knee up into Gabriel's kidney, sending him to one knee. He took in long gasps of air when the handcuffs were removed from his throat. He felt fists connecting with his face and tried to get his hands up to protect himself. "I warned you to butt out," Laurence said. "But you wouldn't listen."

Gabriel saw the knife appear in the other man's hand. They had warned the guards about him. Hadn't they taken the threat seriously? He closed his eyes, waiting for the death blow to land. It never did. He opened his eyes again and saw the two guards dragging Laurence Dennis out of the courtroom. He sat up and slowly got to his feet.

"Are you all right?" Renee asked, hurrying to him.

He nodded his head, still not having all of his breath back.

"We should get out of here."

He nodded his head again. They left the courtroom.

*******

Renee walked into the house and saw Gabriel sitting in the living room. "Any word?" She asked, sinking onto the couch beside him.

"Sara just called," he told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "He got life without chance of parole. He's out of our lives now, Renee. Amber doesn't have to worry about him coming after her."

"That's wonderful. Have you told her yet?"

"No, haven't had a chance." He rested his head on her shoulder. "What did the doctor have to say?"

"He said there's a reason I haven't been feeling too great the past couple days. And an explanation for why my friend's quite a bit late."

"You're spending too much time around Ian, Renee," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Stop with the riddles."

She grinned at his gentle touch. "Gabe, I'm pregnant again."


	12. epilogue

Epilogue

  
  


Well, I guess it's time to pick up writing in here again. In case you've forgotten me, journal, this is Aidan Bowman. Yeah, I'm still alive.

Aidan stopped writing and shook his head. "Can't believe I'm talking to my journal." He shrugged then continued writing.

I'm taking a break from my other writing to watch my two oldest kids, Samantha Carina and Daniel Ian, play in the yard. The youngest isn't old enough to play out there yet. Moira Rose was just born a week ago. Their mother, Carina Nottingham, now Carina Bowman is sleeping upstairs. I'm surprised she's still there. She can't wait to get back to her work as a private detective. And me? Well, just like Uncle Ian told my dad twenty years ago, I'm following in my mom's footsteps. I write here at home and take care of the kids while Carina is at work. I don't mind. In fact I love spending so much time with them.

He was right about Allanah as well. She takes after Dad. She's stubborn. Won't stop researching until she finds what she's looking for. The New York Historical Society is lucky to have her as their head historian. Although the older historians don't like it, they don't say anything anymore. She still likes to fight at the drop of a hat. At least J.J. has had a calming influence on her. So have their kids. They have two boys and a girl; Joshua Gabriel, Joan Ann, and Jeremiah Michael. J.J. owns one of the local riding stables. They're lucky to have each other.

Uncle Ian was right about Amie too. Right after she graduated from the Police Academy, she acquired the Witchblade. She's one of the best cops on the force. Uses her gift of telepathy, although at times she still thinks of it as a curse. Her and Ian, Uncle Ian's son, got married the day after she graduated. Ian has started teaching their three oldest kids, Bridget Caelan and the twins, Seth Gabriel and Sean Kieran, in martial arts. Their youngest, Fiona Elizabeth is only two. They have their fights, both are stubborn of course, but they've stuck together for the past seven years. I don't really think anything can split them up.

We always knew Parker and Rebecca would end up hooking up. They were the closest since they were old enough to talk. And both are in careers with children. Parker works with children with speech disabilities. And Rebecca is a preschool teacher. They have two children of their own. Aideen Renee is two, and Brian Jason is just a month old. They are the true meaning of the phrase, "opposites attract." Rebecca brings Parker out of his shier personality, and he tones down her stubbornness to a degree.

Meghan was the first of us to move away from New York. When she finished college, she moved down to Maryland and got a job as a high school English teacher. She comes back here for Christmas and our family reunion with her husband, Patrick Collins, and kids, Kevin Thomas and Brenna Kayley.

Amber married Keith Auley, a guy she graduated school with, and they moved to Kentucky to start a horse breeding farm. I've heard a few of the horses she's bred have won major thoroughbred races. We don't see her very often, but she still calls mom and dad and Amie at least once a month. She's happy now. Her father died last year. Instead of it devastating her, it actually seemed to lift a burden off of her shoulders. Guess she didn't have to worry about him getting out and coming after her anymore. She's a parent herself. Two kids, Dennis Keith and Brianna Amie. Dennis is starting Kindergarten in the Fall.

My baby brother, Wyatt, and his wife, Siofra Nottingham, my wife's sister, moved out to Montana the summer they graduated from high school. He works on a ranch out there as a horse trainer, and she's still in college. Mom wishes they would move closer, but she's stopped saying anything. She understands why he won't. She used to wish she lived out West. She never went through with that dream though. I don't think she regrets it, and is actually probably glad Wyatt's living somewhere where he's happy.

Enrique and Wyatt always did the same things. Even when it came to their plans after high school. Enrique married Michelle McBride, my wife's cousin, and they moved out to California. Just like his father, Enrique joined the F.B.I.'s Missing Persons department there. Michelle's still in college.

James Calloway, Nick and Sara's son, is still in high school. He's graduating in the spring. Planning to go to school to become a lawyer, I guess. He's a really good kid. Don't know anything about his love life, but I'm sure his parents do. They've given him a pretty loose rein over the years, but he hasn't strayed far from the path they want him on. Like I said, he's a good kid.

Mom and Dad still live here. They're both still working. Mom went through a severe bout of depression last year. Her father died; killed in car accident. We'd only seen him once. When I was a few months old. I don't know what happened between them. When he would call, she sounded happy enough, but then when she would hand up, Dad hugged her while she cried. But, she was absolutely devastated when she learned that he had died. Dad stuck by her, and she pulled out of it. We were all worried for a while though.

Uncle Jason and Aunt Dakota moved out to Colorado two years ago. They have a ranch out there. Uncle Ian and Aunt Darvi are still here. Uncle Ian started a martial arts training school. That's where Ian has been teaching his kids as well as others. Aunt Darvi works for a local racing stable. She trains their horses to run in races. Some have even made it to the Triple Crown Breeder's Cup races.

Sara retired from the police force about the same time Amie entered the Academy. When she retired, the Witchblade left her. Just because she retired didn't mean she slowed down any though. She started teaching self defense classes to teenage girls. Nick is planning on retiring from the F.B.I. in the next year. He doesn't want to, but he keeps saying he's getting too old for it.

Danny's still working for the F.B.I. He always says, with a wink at Caitlyn that they'll have to kill him before he'll retire. I hope he's wrong. Caitlyn teaches music at the elementary school.

Orla and Niamh McCarty moved to Ireland when Niamh was still in high school. Jake was killed during a bank robbery. Orla wanted to move back to her family after that, and she took Niamh with her. Niamh finished school there and married an Irish pub owner, Sean Duffy. She helps him with the business there. They have a son, Jacob Sean. Orla is a typical doting, spoiling grandmother. She takes care of Jacob while Sean and Niamh are at the pub.

Well, journal, I think I'm caught up on everything now. I'll try not to be so quiet in the future. My kids want to go inside. They're hungry, so I'd better make them something for lunch. Until later.

He closed the journal and stood up. Feeling his daughter pulling on his sleeve, he looked down. "What is it, Sam?"

"Can Titan come inside?"

Aidan glanced at the large Rottweiler that followed his daughter around. He shook his head. "Sam, you know your mom would kill me."

The little girl turned to the dog, petting its head. "I'm sorry, boy. You gotta stay out here."

Aidan lifted his son to his shoulders, and the three of them went into the house.


End file.
